Waiting Just for You
by Lyndal
Summary: How can one truly become strong? Itachi seems to know the answer. Can Sasuke find out how to become strong in order to defeat his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Waiting Just for You

Summary: How can one truly become strong? Itachi seems to know the answer. Can Sasuke find out how to become strong in order to defeat his brother?

Rating: T

* * *

2 years after time skip…

Uchiha Sasuke sat down, placing his head in his hands. Although Akatsuki as an organisation met its end some years before, his brother seemed to be more elusive. When the organisation was destroyed – almost killing Uzumaki Naruto in the process – Sasuke temporarily halted his search and went back to Konoha with his team Hebi.

At first, there were some troubles with Hebi fitting in with Team 7. Karin and Haruno Sakura had almost reached the point of killing each other; with Yamanaka Ino being no help to the cause. Although the "We love Sasuke" club mostly dissipated as its members matured and found more attainable boyfriends, Sakura seemed to be the only one left carrying the torch for him. Then there was a clash between Sai and Karin, and his thoughtful nicknames: "Scarecrow".

Although Team 7 seemed to manage to get along with Hebi, the rest of Konoha treated them with suspicion. Everyone knew the story about how the Uchiha up and left one night to join up with Orochimaru, and how Sakura tried to sway him otherwise. There was also the fact that the Uchiha's three companions were also once 'henchmen' of Orochimaru and all missing-nin.

Currently, Sasuke was fed up. Two years was a long time for sitting and training to defeat Itachi. Sasuke knew he was missing something, a something that would enable Itachi's defeat.

"Sasuke!" a bright voice rang out, "time for lunch!"

Sakura entered the training area with a picnic basket, followed by Hyuuga Hinata and Naruto. They set up a blanket and the lunch upon plates. Sasuke reluctantly sat between Hinata and Sakura and took one of the sandwiches offered to him by Naruto. From the outfits they were wearing – Sakura in a white coat, Naruto wearing a black t-shirt and pants, and Hinata in her clan's formal kimono – Sasuke could tell that they weren't slacking off either.

"Father is teaching me the ways of the Hyuuga clan…" Hinata began, between bites of sandwich and sips of tea.

"So you'll become the head when he dies?" Sakura asked. Hinata replied with a slight nod, turning towards Naruto who was offering her some of his ramen.

"Don't you ever eat anything but ramen, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I do, teme," Naruto grumbled.

The argument was interrupted by Konohamaru running into the training area and nearly knocking Hinata over in his attempt to get to the group.

"Sakura… we need you… Moegi… emergency!" he shouted breathlessly. He began to run off again. "She's in the next training ground!"

"I'll catch you guys when I finish work…" Sakura said as she ran off after Konohamaru.

"She sure gets busy doesn't she?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, her mother says that Sakura gets called out at odd hours, says that its starting to take a toll on her health, she never gets enough sleep," Hinata explained.

"It's been so hard on them since her dad got injured on that mission last year," Naruto sighed.

"I better get back home; father is expecting me back for my next lesson," Hinata said, standing up from the blanket.

"I'll walk you back!" Naruto said, gathering up the picnic things.

"See you later, Sasuke," Hinata said to Sasuke as she left the training area with Naruto.

Sasuke watched their retreating forms before resuming his previous stance: sitting on the ground with his face in his hands.

"What am I missing?" he shouted to himself, letting out a growl of frustration.

"I'd say you need to cool it and think of something else for a while…" came a voice that belonged to one of Sasuke's 'new' team mates.

"Suigetsu…"

"Y'know Sasuke, my mother once told me that if you get frustrated with something, get your mind on something else," Suigetsu explained, slapping Sasuke on the back in a friendly manner. Sasuke ignored him.

"A walk will do you good; go do something you haven't done in a while besides train,"

Sasuke stood up, still ignoring Suigetsu, and walked away. Suigetsu looked as Sasuke retreated out of sight towards Konoha.

"Jeeze… either he needs to wake up and smell the flowers or he needs a girl…" Suigetsu said out loud to himself, scratching his head pensively.

"We've been saying that for years…" came a bored voice from up in a tree. Suigetsu spun around to see Kakashi squatting on a branch, nose in the omnipresent 'Icha Icha Paradise' novels of Jiraiya and – more recently – Naruto Uzumaki.

"We've spent a year and a half trying to prise Karin from Sasuke," Suigetsu began. "Poor Sasuke has a fan club wherever he goes…" Kakashi said, peering over his book at the youth.

"But," Kakashi continued, "There has been one girl here who never gave up on him, and has been the only one that Sasuke truly trusts when it comes to the crunch."

"That pink-haired kunoichi!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "He has a photo of her in his kunai pouch." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the omission of a 'team mate' having gone through Sasuke's personal belongings.

"Well anyway, I have to get back to make sure Karin isn't causing problems with the kunoichi population of this nice village…" Suigetsu said as he moved away.

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted, causing Suigetsu to stop and turn around. "Would you tell me what your ambition was that caused you to join Sasuke, I heard you were the one portraying him as a hero."

"Akatsuki's swordsman, the Uchiha's partner,"

"You have certainly achieved that goal… why stay?" Kakashi asked the sliver-haired youth.

"To show Sasuke that there's more to life than achieving goals… it should be here that we part company, he needs to stay in Konoha." With that, Suigetsu turned and walked away from the training grounds.

'Things are just getting weirder by the day…' Kakashi thought, his visible eye returning to the page of the book he had left earlier. 'But with Sasuke… he's more unpredictable than Naruto when it comes to his private life.'

_

* * *

__Flashback… 5 years ago_

_"Sasuke… Sasuke…"_

_ Through the fog of darkness and pain, he could hear a female voice sobbing at the same time of holding back emotions. Ninja code 25: no ninja should show emotion, no matter what the situation._

_ Sasuke's first thought was of his mother. The warm hand on his cheek felt like his mother's, soft yet strong. He remembered how she used to stroke his cheek when he was sick or asleep. _

_ 'Mother…? But… she's… am I…?'_

_ He could hear a gruff male voice,__ and beyond that, the roar of a crowd. It was there that Sasuke decided that he wasn't dead. The gruff voice belonged to that of their client, a man who lied about the job in order to pay less. A lie that had put them all in danger._

_ 'Someone's… pushing those senbon into… ugh… my chest…'_

_ He could feel the weight of the female who was crying on his chest, pushing the needles that were embedded in his chest further in. The pain was enough for him to open his eyes._

_ "Sasuke! You're… alive!" cried the female, her pink hair visible through his watering eyes._

_ "Get… off me…" he managed to choke out. She did as she was told, seeing the senbon that were slightly causing her pain._

_ 'Why… why would she be sad if I died?'_

_ (Because she loves you…) came a voice from the back of his mind._

_ 'I have no time for love…'_

_ (You can't live your life without it, nor can you get stronger without it.)_

_ 'Shut up…'_

_ (Suit yourself… but when it comes to the crunch, you'll wish you'd taken notice of that 'annoying'__ pink-haired kunoichi earlier.)_

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the darkening sky. He had fallen asleep in the training grounds.

"Damn…"

He stood up, stretching his numb arms and legs. He walked, and didn't stop til he reached the gates of the Uchiha district. A ghost town for the past nine years, and a place he hadn't set foot in for the previous five years.

The first thing he noticed was that the door to the main house was wide open. The second thing was that someone was inside. Sasuke scowled, and entered the house with his katana raised ready to fight.

There were voices in Itachi's old room. One was shaking, one was cold, and a third was moaning in pain.

'Itachi… he's here.'

Sasuke peered around the door to see something he never expected to see. Indeed, Itachi was there, standing on the far side of his old bed. A pink-haired kunoichi stood with her back to the door. A third person, a woman, lay on the bed. The woman had a well-rounded stomach, and was panting and moaning.

"Ah, my little brother is here…"

The pink-haired kunoichi spun around to see Sasuke in the door way, and the woman in the middle looked between the two brothers. Sasuke stepped into the room, eyes trained on all three, katana at his side.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Itachi smiled; his eyes as cold as they were the night he killed his clan. The woman groaned again, Sakura checking her large stomach.

"It's only right that a child is born with family around," he said simply, kneeling down to hold the hand of the woman on the bed. Sasuke scowled, as the woman let out a loud, guttural moan.

"Damn you… you kill our family, leave me to live with it, and now… and now you knock a woman up so that you can restore the clan…" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke…" Sakura began, "please… if you stay… please just don't fight…."

"I'm just wondering how he gets off on causing the worst kinds of betrayals someone can ever do to their family,"

"All of you…" started the woman, "Just shut up!"

Sasuke crouched down by the door, katana still at the ready. Sakura monitored the woman on the bed, checking every so often on the progress of the birth. Itachi looked at the woman, occasionally looking over at Sasuke.

"Keep pushing, I can see the head!" Sakura said, positioning herself at the bottom of the bed.

"Sasuke," Sakura began, "I'm going to need your help."

Sasuke sheathed his katana, and walked over to where Sakura was standing. She handed him some towels and a blanket.

"When this baby comes out, I'll need you to grab him and wrap him in towels. When we cut the cord, take him to the bathroom to give him a warm bath," she explained.

"I do not trust my child with him…" Itachi began.

"Well you better..." Sakura mumbled, concentrating on guiding an emerging head out. As soon as the shoulders were free, the rest of the body followed. The woman relaxed, and the tiny body was handed to Sasuke.

"What is it?" the woman asked. Sakura called Itachi over to cut the cord. She turned to the woman.

"A girl," Sakura said. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Girls can't inherit, Itachi, you know that,"

"Shut up… whoever said I was after this to gain the inheritance?"

"Inheritance?" Sakura asked, pushing Sasuke from the room.

"Yes," Itachi began, "The Uchiha clan is a very old and prestigious clan, and with that comes certain inheritance issues."

He continued, "It was decided by the elders who split from the Hyuuga clan that women wouldn't inherit positions of power in normal circumstances. The first born male of any of the main house members would inherit the clan,"

"So… because you betrayed your clan… you don't get the inheritance?" Sakura asked, checking the woman on the bed. Itachi shook his head.

"That now falls to Sasuke, like everyone always thought it would…"

A cough erupted from the woman, and Sakura sprung into action. She knew the woman was living on borrowed time, and her condition was worsening.

"Please… Itachi… look after her…"

"Do you want to name her?" Sakura asked the woman.

"Kaede… that's the name that… we picked… didn't we… Itachi?" she whispered, coughing punctuating her answer. Itachi whispered into the woman's ear, causing her to smile. Her breathing stopped, but her smile didn't.

Sasuke returned, child in arms, to see his brother kiss the forehead of the woman.

"She died, Sasuke," Sakura began, taking the child from his arms. Sasuke nodded dumbly, looking at his brother. Sakura took the child over to her father, who took the bundle and looked at the tiny, pinched face. He slightly unwrapped the bundle and began counting fingers and toes, starting at limbs, the shock of black hair and the blue of the slightly-opened eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Sasuke asked, still staring at his brother and niece.

"You still want your revenge… and I can't stay here…" Itachi began. "I can't take Kaede with me,"

"But…" Sakura began.

"Take her to the Hokage, explain that a woman unknown to you died giving birth and that she requested that you do what you saw fit for her child…"

"Brother…" Sasuke murmured. Itachi turned to him. He motioned for Sasuke to follow him, baby still in his arms. They left Sakura behind, who was filling in the paperwork that she kept with her.

"Sasuke," Itachi began. Sasuke stood in front of him, red eyes beginning to blaze.

"When I claimed the lives of our clan, I never knew that one day I would become a father to the restored generation," he said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Look, you know what has to be done; you still have to defeat me," Itachi said, "I know that it has been bothering you… trying to get stronger, and you don't know how. You tried going with Orochimaru, you tried killing your best friend, and you tried creating your own team, all in the hopes of getting stronger."

Sasuke was scowling. 'So he has been watching me…'

"Want to know how I grew stronger?" Itachi asked. He leant closer to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"… I don't believe you," Sasuke said, his face as stony as always.

"Believe what you want brother," Itachi said, handing the tiny baby girl to Sasuke, "But when it comes to the crunch…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, remembering an event from five years before that had been plaguing him in his sleep the day before. As the sun rose, Itachi disappeared. Sasuke looked down at the bundle that had begun to cry.

"Tsunade will be arriving soon…" Sakura said from behind him. She reached out for the baby in his arms so that she could feed her.

After Tsunade left to take the baby to the hospital, and the body to the morgue, Sasuke sat down in his childhood room trying to process the events of the past night. Sakura sat next to him, head in her hands.

"He told me…" Sasuke began, faltering. Sakura looked up at him, face begging him to continue.

"Never mind…" he sighed, placing his head in his hands. Sakura was not going to take 'never mind' for an answer.

"What did he tell you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking at him curiously. Sasuke shook his head, trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Sasuke, tell me," Sakura continued.

* * *

Author's Note: Here is a first chapter of 'Waiting Just for You'. I have an idea where I want this story to go, but any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. So review away!

31/5/07


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Summary: What exactly did Itachi tell Sasuke before he left in the dead of the night? What will happen with baby Kaede?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: (Applies to ch 1 as well…) I do not, and possibly will not ever own Naruto.

Thanks to Reviewers: Addy, starryeyes22

Inspiration for the title of this fic comes from a song called 'Opportunity' by Pete Murray. To see the music video for it, go to www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch ? v wbCuvsFMSyE copy, paste into browser, remove spaces and replace (dot) with .

* * *

_Last Time…_

_"What did he tell you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking at him curiously. Sasuke shook his head, trying to dismiss the conversation._

_"Sasuke, tell me," Sakura continued. _

* * *

2 days later…

Tsunade was sitting in her office, casually sipping a cup of sake from her 'secret stash'. She sighed, rubbed at her eyes, and looked down at the paperwork in front of her. She had ordered DNA and chakra tests to be run on the baby that Sakura had delivered into the world 2 days before.

The child, it seemed, was the daughter of Uchiha Itachi. The kekkei genkai of the Sharingan that was deeply rooted into her DNA was enough proof of that. The mother's identity, however, still remained a mystery. The only thing that was established was that she died of a haemorrhage shortly after the birth, Sakura being unable to save her. As soon as the identity of the woman was confirmed, they would bury her in Konoha, unless any family came to bury her elsewhere.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage?" called a voice from the door. Tsunade's head snapped up to see Sasuke, dressed in blue t-shirt and black pants. He obviously hadn't been training that morning. Tsunade beckoned him in, and offered him a seat.

"I think you knew that your brother was here the other night, so I won't waste my time explaining that point," Tsunade began, ruffling paperwork on her desk to find what she needed. "I want to know why he came here, and why he has left his daughter here."

Sasuke sighed and sat forward on his chair. "I'm guessing he came here because he knew of Sakura's medical knowledge, all for the sake of making his…" he paused, unsure of what to call the woman who was his niece's mother, "partner comfortable as she gave birth and subsequently, as she died."

Tsunade nodded, scribbling notes on a piece of paper. She motioned for Sasuke to continue. "He didn't tell me why he left… he just told Sakura and I to give her to you," he said, crossing his arms. Tsunade continued to scribble and looked up at Sasuke.

"As you are Uchiha Kaede's next of kin, I have to ask you first if you know of someone who will be willing to care for her, unless you wish to do that yourself," Tsunade explained. Sasuke sat back in his seat, deep in thought.

'If I don't take her… the chance to rebuild the clan with an extra child that I may not have the chance to have will be lost, and if she activates the Sharingan… she'll need someone to guide her, someone that I sort-of never had… except for Kakashi, that is.'

"Would you like to see her?" Tsunade asked, "She's in the nursery in the hospital, until we can find a home for her." Sasuke nodded and Tsunade called for Shizune to take him to the nursery.

"Over the past few months, Sakura has taken an interest in paediatrics, and neonatal medicine," Shizune started. "She spends half her shift in the nursery and the children's ward, and the rest in the general hospital."

Sasuke nodded, and continued to follow Shizune as they entered the hospital. As they stepped into the lift, they came across Hinata. Blushing, she told them how her father had set-up an appointment with one of the doctors, but she would not say why. She got out on the third floor, whilst Shizune and Sasuke continued to the seventh floor.

The nursery was a mix of lemon and sky blue coloured walls with cribs lining the walls, and a medic station in the middle of the room. Off to one side was a sign signalling a baby change room, and another that marked an intensive care room. On the opposite side were an office and a lounge area for visitors.

Standing by one of the cribs was Sakura, looking as if she were running a check-up on the tiny form wriggling below her. Sasuke could hear Sakura cooing to the baby, talking in soft tones that he had heard her use when they were younger, when Sasuke had first received the curse mark.

"Sakura," Shizune started. Sakura raised her head and smiled at the newcomers.

"Coming to see Kaede, Sasuke?" she asked, finishing writing in a folder before walking over to the crib where a dark haired female slept wrapped in a pink blanket. A name tag above the crib proclaimed her to be Kaede, with no last name, born 31st of May. Sasuke joined her, looking down at the serious face of the newest Uchiha.

"What's going to happen to her?" Sakura asked, looking intently at Sasuke. He stared back at her, his eyes showing an unknown emotion.

"The Hokage has given me the choice of being her guardian," he said. Sakura nodded, picking up the tiny bundle and handing her to Sasuke. He took the baby gingerly, showing an awkwardness that was not in his nature.

"I can't do it on my own," Sasuke began, looking at his niece who had begun to squirm.

"I'm sure Tsunade will provide you with all the help you need if you decide to give Kaede a home," Sakura replied, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He looked towards her and nodded, causing her to smile.

"Will you help me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, after a time of silence punctured by proud parents entering the nursery, and baby noises.

"Huh?"

"Will you help me to look after Kaede?" Sasuke asked Sakura again. Blushing, Sakura looked at her feet and brought the tips of her pointer fingers together just as Hinata used to do around Naruto or when she was embarrassed. After a few moments, she regained her composure.

"You can count on me Sasuke," Sakura said, smiling at him. Sasuke smiled back and placed Kaede back into the crib. "I'll go and inform the Hokage of our decision," he said as he turned and left the room.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura exclaimed as Sakura's heart skipped a beat. 'He said our… not mine or this… ours!'

* * *

Sai had just sat down with Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji for lunch as the female team member of Hebi walked past. Karin wore a forlorn look upon her face, and anyone close enough could've seen a strange fog on her glasses.

"Hey look guys, its Scarecrow!" Sai said, smiling as he ate the pork ribs that Chouji had offered him. Ino spun around to see Karin glaring at Sai as he munched on the rib. After a few moments, Karin ran off towards the apartment that she was currently residing in.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru began, with Ino nodding in agreement.

"She's just upset that Sasuke asked Sakura to help him with something important," Chouji said between mouthfuls of hot chips.

"Something important?" Ino asked curiously.

"Where did you hear that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I was passing by the Hokage's office to have a meeting with one of the elders," Chouji began, "and I heard Sasuke talking with the Hokage about Sakura agreeing to help him, and that's all I managed to hear." He ended with a chomp on a celery stick.

"Maybe it has something to do with that Uchiha baby that was brought into the nursery the other day, the baby that Sakura helped deliver before the mother passed away," Ino said, her face lit up in thought.

"I thought that the baby being an Uchiha was classified information," Sai said, stroking his chin as he thought.

"So if Chouji heard Sasuke talking about Sakura helping him with something important, Ino knew of a baby that was considered an Uchiha and that information was supposed to be classified…" Shikamaru began, "and then we saw that woman come past looking distraught…"

"Then…" Ino began. But before she could say anything else, Naruto and Hinata walked by with confused looks on their faces.

"You'll never believe what we just saw!" Naruto exclaimed, with Hinata nodding beside him.

"Sasuke was holding a baby and Sakura was walking next to him, they were headed towards the Uchiha district," Hinata said, he eyes wide as saucers.

"Not to mention," Naruto continued, "they were both carrying a lot of baby stuff."

"But Sakura couldn't have had a baby… we all would've known about it," Sai said, shrugging his shoulders at the complexity of it.

"Idiot, if Sakura helped deliver the baby and the mother died, then how could the baby be Sakura's?" Shikamaru asked, shaking his head.

"Then if it's not Sakura's, we could also assume that the baby's father is not Sasuke," Chouji surmised. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Well the ANBU were talking about a strange appearance two nights ago," Sai began, "that of the wanted criminal Uchiha Itachi."

"Do you think that Itachi had a baby…?" Naruto asked before being whacked across the head by Ino.

"Of course not Naruto," Hinata said, "Perhaps Itachi brought the mother here, because he also wanted to restart the Uchiha clan."

"But then wouldn't that mean that Sasuke failed his goal to revive the clan?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head.

"My lessons with father have come in useful," Hinata began, "He told me that when the Sharingan emerged from the Byakugan, the Uchiha clan split from the Hyuuga and they decreed that only males could become heads of the house."

"And this baby just happens to be a girl," Ino finished.

"So what you are saying," Naruto began, "Is that upon Itachi finding that he had a girl, he ditched her here in Sakura's care."

"That could be the case," Sai said, biting into an apple. Silence fell upon the group as Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru strolled past in the direction of the Uchiha district.

"You guys," Kiba began, "Akamaru told me that there was a new baby in town and that he wanted to meet it, so I asked Sakura if I could and she said only if Sasuke allowed me to, so I asked him and he said it was ok as long as I didn't have fleas…"

Naruto's face twitched, 'That sounds like something Sasuke would say…'

"Do you think we could come too?" Ino asked, growing more curious by the second. Kiba agreed, and waited for the diners to pay their bill before heading towards the Uchiha compound.

Once in the district, the group walked towards the main house where they assumed that Sasuke had taken the baby. Knocking on the double doors, they were greeted by Sasuke who eyed the group suspiciously.

"I thought the Hokage said that this matter was a secret," he said, allowing the group to enter.

"You know Konoha," Ino began, "news travels fast, and we didn't want to come to the wrong conclusions like many other of our colleagues may."

"Well the baby's not mine if that's what you've been thinking," Sasuke stated, ushering the group towards a room in the family wing of the house. Inside the room they could see Sakura sitting in a rocking chair feeding a small bundle of pink with a shock of black hair with a bottle. The group paused, staring at the scene.

"Wow! Sakura would make a cool mum!" Ino exclaimed from the back of the group. Sakura looked up at the group in the doorway and smiled.

"Way to go Ino," Kiba said, "Break the spell why don't you?"

"We've come to see the baby," Sai said, trying to smile nicely so as not to scare the baby. The rest nodded, while Akamaru made a low bark. The group entered the room, and crowded around the chair, leaving Sasuke in the door. They all whispered about her looks, and wondered where she actually came from. Akamaru gently sniffed the bundle and wagged his tail.

"So what exactly is happening Sakura?" Ino asked, earning a look from Sasuke. Sakura looked at her and Ino smiled widely.

"Well Sasuke was asked by Tsunade if he could give Kaede a home, seeing as he is her uncle," Sakura began. Ino nodded, wanting to hear more. Sakura sighed, and tried to think of the right words to say.

"Sakura's moving in with me," Sasuke said simply. The group spun around to look at him, shocked.

"Not thinking of actually starting a brood of your own, are you?" Sai asked, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"What about training, missions and work?" Chouji asked.

"We just have to organize it so that there is someone always with her," Sakura said, putting the bottle that the baby was feeding from down and standing up.

"Well we better leave you to it then," Shikamaru said, sounding bored. The others nodded, and filtered out of the room. Akamaru paused to sniff Sasuke's hand and lick it in appreciation. Sasuke gave him a scratch behind the ears in return. All that were left in the room were Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Kaede who was falling asleep in the crib.

"So your brother came back into Konoha," Naruto stated, facing Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and sat down on the rocking chair.

"You sure you're up to raising a child, especially one that's not yours?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at him.

"At least I can make sure she doesn't turn out like her father, that she has a better childhood than I had," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand. They said their goodbyes and left the three to go back to their training.

Sasuke let out a sigh, and motioned for Sakura to come closer. He stood up and gave her a tight hug – as if he'd never receive another hug in his life. This move took Sakura by surprise, and it took her a few moments to relax.

"Your mother would be proud of you," she said, closing her eyes against Sasuke's sudden tension. He nodded and she could feel a patch of wetness on her head.

'Perhaps he is right for once,' Sasuke thought, 'Does love really make you stronger? Now that he has something to lose, he'll fight harder and I still need to defeat him for what he did.' He clenched his fist, causing his arm to shake. 'I have to get stronger… and I know how.'

* * *

That night, Sasuke was standing beside the crib as Kaede was falling asleep after a feed. With Sakura at home for one last night, he felt the usual loneliness that the Uchiha district often provided since the slaughter of the clan nine years before.

'I'm glad you figured it out,' whispered a voice in the back of his head. Ignoring the voice, Sasuke turned to leave the room. He walked into his parents' room and looked for a hole in the tatami matting of the wardrobe. Inside that hole was a legacy that he was to take over.

He pulled out three scrolls before he came across a small box. Inside was an elaborate hair comb that was adorned with white peonies. An engagement gift that Uchiha men gave to the women they intended to marry.

'But are you doing this for the right reasons?' said the voice again. 'Do you…'

"Do I what?" Sasuke asked out loud. The voice laughed, 'I'm sure that your mother didn't marry your father just because he asked her to, there had to be love there.'

"Hn," Sasuke growled, placing the comb back into its case. "She's moving here, she's going to help me look after my niece, isn't that enough?"

'No, you still have to prove to her that you love her."

Sasuke placed the scrolls back into the hole and took the small box with him into his room. He set it on the bedside table and looked at it intently. 'Starting tomorrow… I'll prove that I love Sakura,' Sasuke thought as he felt himself drifting into a sleep.

Suddenly, a piercing cry erupted from the next room. Groaning, Sasuke rolled off his bed and stumbled down the hallway to the room where he niece slept. 'Damn you…' he thought, rubbing his eyes as he approached the crib.

The little girl's face was red, screaming from discomfort. Sasuke picked her up, and the screaming got louder. Scowling, Sasuke attempted to change her nappy which was wet. The screaming still didn't stop, so Sasuke went to the kitchen to make a bottle. Whilst the bottle was warming up, he cradled the screaming infant willing her to go back to sleep. Already he could feel like he wanted to bury his head under some pillows and try and get some sleep.

The bottle, thankfully, calmed the infant and lulled her back to sleep. But when Sasuke tried to place her back in the crib, she began to howl once again. Sighing, Sasuke took her into his room and organized his bed so that she wouldn't get squashed or fall off. This calmed her down and she fell asleep in no time. Sasuke lied on his side and soon drifted off to sleep.

'Tomorrow… I will…'

* * *

Author's Note: Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a few days time, depending on my work schedule… at least I'm on uni holidays now! Don't forget to review!

3/6/07


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Summary: Sasuke has a plan, one that will result in Sakura saying yes to his proposal. But how could he do it with a wailing infant, as well as missions and Sakura's work? And what does this have to do with what Itachi told Sasuke the night of Kaede's birth?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

Thanks to: c.b.o.l

* * *

_Last time…_

_The bottle, thankfully, calmed the infant and lulled her back to sleep. But when Sasuke tried to place her back in the crib, she began to howl once again. Sighing, Sasuke took her into his room and organized his bed so that she wouldn't get squashed or fall off. This calmed her down and she fell asleep in no time. Sasuke lied on his side and soon drifted off to sleep._

_'Tomorrow… I will…'_

* * *

One Week Later

The past week hadn't been good on either Sasuke or Sakura as they were constantly awoken by a bawling infant in the middle of the night. Some nights all it took was a nappy change or a warm bottle, and other nights the only way to lull the infant to sleep was to take her into bed.

Other things were not going to Sasuke's plan to show Sakura that he loved her. Not only was the baby causing sleepless nights, but Sakura's demand at the hospital and on missions grew as mishaps needing medical attention were common in the warmest months. Plus Sakura was sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms up the other end of the hall.

Her parents had tried to talk Sakura out of moving into the Uchiha district with Sasuke and a baby, expressing their sadness at not being able to see her as often, and how babies were a big responsibility. Plus her mother still wanted help in the recuperation of Sakura's father. Sakura had kept her promise to the Uchiha, and had moved in the next day.

At the beginning of week two of Kaede's existence, Sasuke walked around in a zombie state whilst Sakura was more worn out as usual. During training sessions, Sai and Naruto could easily gain the upper hand, especially when one of the two rushed over to attend to Sasuke's niece. Sakura had even resorted to bringing the baby to the hospital with her to allow Sasuke some sleep, and taking on extra night shifts to get some sleep herself.

'How am I ever going to get this to work?' Sasuke asked himself, 'Sure I never thought that showing Sakura my feelings was going to be easy… but I also thought that it wouldn't be this hard!' Once again he found himself frustrated. The hair comb decorated with peonies lay in its box on his bedside table, and it seemed to taunt him whenever he looked at it.

With Sakura and Kaede out of the house, he was supposed to be catching up on sleep. He couldn't make his mind stop whirring with plans to show Sakura his love, and to eventually revive the Uchiha clan properly. Now that he was the head of the clan – all of three people – it was his duty to get married to a suitable kunoichi and have children. The thought of being a husband and a father at the same time of being an uncle and head of the clan caused Sasuke to feel apprehensive. On top of all that, he was still only seventeen and Sakura had only just turned eighteen.

Sasuke's thoughts wandered until he heard one of the voices that were familiar yet annoying to him. Groaning, he rolled off his bed and groped around for his shirt. He opened the door to Naruto who rushed inside, grinning manically. Groaning inwardly, shutting the door and following Naruto to the lounge room.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked, settling himself in a lounge chair.

"Well," Naruto began, looking towards Sasuke. Naruto frowned. Sasuke was not wearing his trademark scowl, nor did he look as alert as he usually did. In fact, Sasuke was asleep. Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over Sasuke, covering his legs.

'He needs sleep real bad… maybe I should go see how Sakura is going," Naruto thought as he left the house and walked towards the hospital where Sakura worked. He walked the corridors, heading towards one of the offices on the first floor. When he walked inside, he began to laugh. Sakura was asleep, head on her paperwork and resembling Tsunade. The baby was lying in a stroller next to her, also asleep. Naruto decided to make a phone call to Tsunade.

"Sakura?" asked Tsunade's voice over the phone.

"Nah granny it's Naruto, Sakura's asleep," he replied, trying to keep his voice down. He could hear a soft curse over the phone, and a rustling of papers.

"Wake her up, send her home and…"

"But Sasuke is asleep too," Naruto retorted, "I was over there and while I was talking to him, he fell asleep in a chair."

"Then wake Sakura up, send her home and explain that I'll be taking care of the baby while they get sleep," Tsunade said. Naruto agreed and hung up the phone. Sighing, he shook Sakura awake.

"Wha-?" Sakura asked, blinking against the strong light coming through the window.

"Granny has told you to go home and I'll take Kaede to her so that you and Sasuke can get some sleep," Naruto explained. Sakura nodded dumbly, and stood up.

"Sasuke will kill me if I'm not looking after Kaede," Sakura mumbled sleepily. Naruto nodded and began pushing the stroller and guiding Sakura from the office. They walked to the Uchiha district, and Naruto made sure that Sakura get into bed. He could see Sasuke was still asleep in the lounge room, so he decided to take the baby into the old playroom that had been made when Sasuke and his brother were small children. Naruto made a phone call to Tsunade and explained that he would look after the baby at the Uchiha house, and settled down to watch the baby sleep.

As Naruto peered at the infant, she opened her eyes. Dark blue eyes met sapphire coloured eyes. Naruto squinted.

"For a minute there I thought you would've had those freaky coloured black eyes…" Naruto said to the infant, pulling a funny face. The newest Uchiha's eyes opened wide, looking curiously at the blonde's whiskered face.

"Ah," Naruto cooed, "You think I'm funny!" He hid his face behind his hands and began to play peek-a-boo. The infant's only response was to stare at the blonde, her blue eyes wide. "I thought babies were supposed to laugh at this…" Naruto moaned, pouting at the lack of response from the infant. When he stopped, the baby started to grizzle.

"Ok, ok, I'll keep pulling faces for you!" he exclaimed, not wanting to have his sleep deprived team mates coming in and pounding him into oblivion.

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes the sun was rising, signalling the start of a new day. He stretched and stood up from the lounge chair. Rubbing his head, Sasuke walked upstairs to the guest room to see Sakura waking up.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Sakura asked him. He shrugged, and asked where the baby was.

"The last thing I remember, was that Naruto brought me home with Kaede," she said, "He was going to look after her here."

Sasuke rushed into the kitchen to see Naruto sitting at the table feeding the infant in his arms.

"Have a good sleep?" Naruto asked with a cheeky smile on his face. Sasuke shrugged and sat down with him.

"Do you think you can take her for the day?' Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked, his eyes squinting at Sasuke.

"Why?"

"Because I asked," Sasuke replied. Naruto continued to stare at him. Sighing, Saskue told Naruto the reason – wanting more 'alone' time with Sakura.

"Oh, I see!" Naruto said, "So you want me to take your precious niece so you can – mhhnmp!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand as Sakura entered the kitchen.

"Tsunade has given me the day off," she said, sliding into a seat, "Perhaps because of my performance yesterday."

"Ah yeah, Granny was a little worried about you," Naruto said, holding the baby over his shoulder and patting her on the back.

"Wait," Sasuke began, "How do you know how to take care of a baby?" Naruto blinked a few times.

"Granny made me help in the child care centre to keep me out of trouble," Naruto replied simply. "Hinata took on the job a little while ago, because her father wanted her to learn what it was like to have a big responsibility like being head of a clan."

The group looked at each other for a little while before Naruto got up with the baby. "Well I better get this one ready to take with me for the day, say I have her back after dinner?"

When Naruto left, Sakura gave Sasuke a curious look.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Sakura began, "You just entrusted part of your clan to Naruto, that's really not like you."

"He offered," Sasuke said, "He figured that we both need a bit more of a rest, it's called 'teamwork'." Sakura giggled and cleared up her breakfast things. "What do you intend on doing?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Want to spar?"

Sakura smiled, "Me, spar with you? I'm usually the last person you ask."

Sasuke shrugged, "Come on, we'll go to the usual spot." Sakura nodded in reply and left to get ready. Sasuke dashed to his room, trying not to look suspicious and gathered his training things along with the comb.

"Come on Sasuke!" came Sakura's voice from the front door. Sasuke placed the items in his backpack and walked to the door.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura was lying down on the ground exhausted from an intense training battle. Beside her, Sasuke was no better, nursing a suspected broken wrist.

'I keep forgetting how strong she has gotten,' he thought to himself. A shadow fell across him, and he looked up to see Sakura kneeling in front of him.

"Do you want me to heal you?" she asked. He nodded and allowed his arm to be taken by Sakura who peered at it from all angles before holding her hands around the broken wrist. Slowly, green chakra made its way into Sasuke's wrist, repairing bone and ligaments. When Sakura removed her hands, Sasuke stretched his fingers in wonderment at Sakura's healing techniques. When he looked up at her, he found her slumped to the ground.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Sakura began, "I just need to rest for a moment, I used up most of my chakra in our fight."

Sasuke stood up, and moved to pick up their fallen weapons and place them back into their bags. He grabbed a water bottle from Sakura's bag and brought it over to her. She smiled in thanks, and tried to bring the bottle to her lips. As she faltered, Sasuke covered her hand with his and helped her bring the bottle to her lips. He sat behind her to steady her, so that she didn't fall backwards.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura said, looking up at her housemate. A ghost of a smile appeared on Sasuke's face, as he recapped the bottle. He moved from behind Sakura and shouldered the bags. He knelt down beside Sakura and picked her up. She blushed, and murmured what sounded like an apology. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't apologise," he said, "You deserve this after the training we did today."

Walking back through the village, people stopped momentarily to look at the two. Whispers followed them through the main street.

"I heard that the baby is really theirs, and they used a genjutsu to cover it up until it was born."

"Nah, how can that be?"

"Have you seen the baby?"

"Course I have, its hair certainly doesn't have the hue that younger Uchiha's has, and its eyes do not match that of Sakura or of the Uchiha,"

"It's a genjutsu I tell you!"

Sakura could feel Sasuke's grip tighten on her, she looked up at him to see his jaw clenched.

"Everyone who matters knows the truth, Sasuke," she murmured, "Just ignore them." He nodded in reply and kept walking towards the Uchiha district.

"Well it's noble of him to have taken in his traitorous brother's child," one woman said to another, "If it were me, I would've put the child up for adoption."

'Well I'm not you,' Sasuke thought, 'I have the responsibility to avenge my family and to rebuild the clan…'

The two reached the house in the middle of the Uchiha district that traditionally belonged to the head of the clan and his family. Once Sasuke had opened the door, he placed the bags by the door and carried Sakura to her room. He placed her on the bed and removed her shoes.

"I'll cook dinner and bring it up," he said. Sakura opened her mouth to argue but decided against it.

"You don't have to," Sakura replied.

"I want to," Sasuke said, "Just relax so your chakra has time to replenish." With that, he left the room. Sakura settled back into her pillows, puzzled.

Downstairs, Sasuke set about creating a stir fry, chopping meat and vegetables and searching for a packet of noodles. When he had finished, there was a knock at the door. Turning off the stove, Sasuke went to answer it to find Naruto and Hinata with the baby asleep in her pram.

Hinata volunteered to take Kaede into the nursery and to check on Sakura. When she had left, Naruto began to ask Sasuke questions about the day.

"Shut up, I'm not telling you," Sasuke said, starting to sound annoyed. Naruto grinned.

"Are you saying that you didn't make a move on her?" Naruto asked, his grin growing wider. Sasuke scowled and began to dish out the food for him and Sakura.

"Come on Naruto," Hinata said, "Or we'll be late for dinner with father." It was Sasuke's turn to give Naruto a suggestive grin.

"Man you're scary when you do that Sasuke!" Naruto said, backing out of the kitchen and following Hinata out of the house. "See you Sakura!" he called down the hallway. Sasuke's jaw tightened; annoyed that Naruto may have disturbed Sakura. He turned around to see Sakura standing at the door.

"That smells really good, Sasuke," she said, walking into the kitchen and taking the bowl that Sasuke had in his hands. She sat down at the table and began to eat. Sasuke joined her, sitting across from her and occasionally stealing glances at the pink-haired young woman.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blinked a few times before answering. "You have been staring at me all dinner; do I have something on my face?" Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

'Now or never…'

"Wait here," Sasuke commanded, walking quickly from the kitchen. Sakura sat amazed.

'This is so not Sasuke,' she thought to herself. Sasuke returned clutching an ornate box in his hands. He knelt down next to Sakura and opened the box.

"My great-great-grandfather gave this as an engagement gift to my great-great-grandmother, ever since then it has been the engagement gift for the clan heir to give to his fiancé," Sasuke explained, "Mother once told me that Uchiha marriages are based on mutual respect, and love." He let Sakura take the box in her hands to stare at the peony-decorated comb.

"Are you…?" Sakura asked her voice hardly registrable due to its softness. Sasuke nodded. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke gulped silently.

"You're not doing this just because of the rumours?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head. "What about because you just want someone who can push out babies?" Sasuke shook his head again. "Did Naruto put you up to this?" Again, Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm asking you because I respect you, and because I lo-" A cry punctuated Sasuke's sentence. He sighed, and Sakura saw his shoulders slump. He stood up, not looking at Sakura, and went to placate his crying niece.

**'CHA!'** Inner Sakura yelled, **'This is what we've always wanted!'**

'He… proposed to… me?' Sakura thought, gazing at the comb in her hands. She could imagine Sasuke's mother wearing the comb on her wedding day. From the few pictures she had seen of her, she was pretty. Her black hair matched the hue of Sasuke's and her eyes matched the coal colour that most Uchiha's eyes were. She wished that her own mother could've had the looks of Uchiha Mikoto, instead of the pink haired and busty beauty that looked as if she could've been Sakura's sister.

Sakura stood up and carried the box up to the nursery. Inside, Sasuke was cradling his niece, his eyes veiled by his hair.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He didn't respond, staring intently at Kaede. Sakura asked again and stood in front of Sasuke. He looked up and saw a sweet smile radiating from Sakura. Sasuke turned around, and placed Kaede back into the crib.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke murmured.

"What for?" Sakura asked. As he was still standing with his back to her, all Sakura could see was the droop of his shoulders.

"I was too presumptive," he said, "I shouldn't have –"

Sakura cut him off. "Sasuke, I know that you can see that I'm not twelve anymore," this caused Sasuke's shoulders to droop more. "But it doesn't mean that my feelings for you now are not the same as my feelings for you back then before you left. The time that you spent away has allowed me and my feelings to mature."

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura, the box in her outstretched hands. Her look encouraged him to walk over.

"The night that Kaede was born," Sasuke began, "my brother told me that for me to be stronger, I'd have to have something to lose." Sakura nodded, her face portraying no other emotion.

"I don't want you agreeing unless you know that you may be a target," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded again.

"What you said before," Sakura began, "About respecting me and, I'm guessing, loving me. Is that true?" Sasuke nodded.

"I realised it some time after I left, you were the only one who noticed what was happening, and try and stop me that night," Sasuke explained, "Since that time you have grown stronger, I noticed that when I saw you for the first time in two years."

"Sasuke, I will marry you but only if you agree that you won't shut me out," Sakura said, "I want to be there when it comes time to defeat your brother." Sasuke nodded, taking the comb from the box that was still sitting in Sakura's hands. He somehow managed to get the comb to stay in her almost-shoulder length hair. Sasuke then bent his head to brush his lips against Sakura's.

Sakura pulled Sasuke into an embrace that Sasuke thought he would never receive again. He could feel his heart skipping, and lightening. For the first time in years he forgot about being an avenger, and about his brother, Naruto, Team Seven, and Hebi. He felt loved, and free.

* * *

From the window of the nursery, Uchiha Itachi could see the event happening in the semi-darkness of the room.

"A wise choice little brother, and so soon," he murmured to himself, "little sister-in-law is confident in your abilities to defeat me and is not afraid to be caught up in the fray."

He peered at the tiny form in the crib near the window. His face softened when he saw his daughter sleeping innocently.

"As unpredictable as always little brother, I know that you didn't do this for me or for the sake of the Uchiha name," Itachi whispered, "You just don't want another repeat of your own childhood, no one to teach you the ways of the Sharingan except for the one our cousin donated an eye to all those years ago." He smirked, "I did uncle and auntie a favour, to see their beloved son again."

Itachi sighed and jumped through the trees to the outskirts of Konoha before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

* * *

Author's Note: That one took me a while to do compared with the first two chapters. I tried not to go along with the now clichéd reasons for why Sasuke would want to marry someone, and I also went against an engagement ring just because it would be more interesting if it was something a little different.

The comb I pictured is similar to the ones Geisha wear in their hair with flowers (usually cherry blossom) trailing down. If you are curious to see what I mean, go to and search geisha. It should be the first picture you see on the page.

6/6/07


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Summary: What does Tsunade have to say about the engagement of Sasuke and Sakura?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Pretty standard thing to say, isn't it?

Thanks to: Hikaru, c.b.o.l, puppydog20038

* * *

_Last Time…_

_"As unpredictable as always little brother, I know that you didn't do this for me or for the sake of the Uchiha name," Itachi whispered, "You just don't want another repeat of your own childhood, no one to teach you the ways of the Sharingan except for the one our cousin donated an eye to all those years ago." He smirked, "I did uncle and auntie a favour, to see their beloved son again."_

_Itachi sighed and jumped through the trees to the outskirts of Konoha before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke._

* * *

The next day 

News travelled fast around the large hidden village of Konoha. Like how only the year before that Nara Shikamaru was caught in the early hours of the morning leaving the hotel room of Temari, the sister of the Kazekage of Suna. Prior to that was an incident merely deemed 'That Kiss'. Some things are better left to a name that carried a legend through the generations.

The news of the engagement of the Uchiha to the Hokage's apprentice Sakura spread like wildfire – no thanks to 'big mouths' like Ino and Naruto. On her way to the hospital, Sakura was swamped by the village gossipists and the ex-fan girls. Needless to say, Tsunade was not happy. Fearing the wrath of the Hokage, the tittering women backed off – at least until Sakura finished work.

"As Hokage," Tsunade began, "I'm supposed to be privy to everything that goes on with the nin here." Sakura nodded. "That includes births, deaths and marriages. If you and the Uchiha think that you're going to have a quiet engagement and wedding, you both have another thing coming."

Needless to say, Sasuke fared no better. Naruto had rounded up as much of the rookie nine as possible, plus Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. He even sent a message to Gaara, the Kazekage. Sasuke sat in his lounge room, scowling and covered in baby sick, whilst Naruto and Rock Lee chatted lively about the current turn of events.

"Woah, Sasuke," Kiba began as he walked into the room, "You really reek!" Sasuke gave him a sarcastic look.

"I would clean up if you all would get out of my house and leave me alone!" he hissed through gritted teeth. All but Naruto left, conveying their congratulations on the upcoming union. As soon as Naruto opened his mouth to speak, an equally stinking baby was shoved at him. "You clean her," Sasuke said, storming off towards the bathroom.

Naruto looked at the baby and rubbed his nose. "Well, we all know that you're uncle was always the uptight one," Naruto said to the baby, before carrying her off to a second bathroom near the playroom.

Later that evening, when all the visitors had gone home to their beds, Sakura was settling down in her room for a good night sleep – as good as any when there was a small baby in the house. Kaede was almost a month old, and had begun to grow chubby. A routine had begun to be established where some days Kaede went with Sakura to work, and others she went wherever Sasuke went.

Sasuke stood at the door of Sakura's room, watching her as she pulled the covers back. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, blushing.

"Did you need something?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head and stepped into the room. He sat on Sakura's bed, picking imaginary fluff off of the blanket.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Sasuke said, placing his hand over Sakura's which lay on her stomach.

"Do you want to lie next to me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, turned off the light, and moved to slip in to bed next to his fiancé. They lay on their backs side by side, staring at the ceiling.

"Tsunade wants to speak to us tomorrow, first thing," Sakura said, relaxing back into her pillow and letting sleep wash over her. She could vaguely hear Sasuke reply, nor the cry that erupted from the next room.

Sasuke lent over Sakura and kissed her forehead affectionately. He rolled out of bed and trudged to the nursery.

'I wonder what she has to say to us…'

* * *

The next day dawned, and the first think Sakura noticed was the dark hair tickling her neck. Sakura shifted her eyes so that she could see that Sasuke had his head lying on her chest and an arm wrapped around her waist. 

'He looks so untroubled,' Sakura thought. She didn't want to wake him, but the wrath of the Fifth Hokage would be upon them if they did not make the appointment. Sasuke groaned, and looked up at Sakura from his position.

"Morning, Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke replied and slowly sat up. Whilst Sasuke washed and dressed himself, Sakura readied Kaede before getting ready herself.

Just as Sasuke and Sakura were ready to leave, they opened the door to Tsunade. She let herself in and made herself at home. Sakura shrugged and got Kaede out of the pram that they had prepared to take. Sasuke and Sakura sat on the lounge facing the one that Tsunade sat on.

Tsunade carried with her a number of large folders which she splayed out on the coffee table that sat between the two lounges. She cleared her throat.

"As you both may or may not know, a Hokage serves many different purposes besides being a representative of the hidden village they serve," she began; she pulled out a bottle from seemingly nowhere. Sasuke eyed it warily, guessing the contents.

"As head of the village, I approve and officiate over all marriages that occur between ninja of Konoha." Tsunade frowned at the lack of reaction. Sasuke sat in his usual pose; fists on knees and back straight. Sakura seemed to be sitting ramrod straight.

"First item of business," Tsunade began, "I assume that you gave Sakura the Uchiha engagement gift." Sasuke nodded, and Tsunade began to write in the file she had in her hands.

"Secondly, I'm supposed to read the list of prohibited relations," Tsunade said. Upon seeing Sakura's shocked expression, Tsunade smiled. "It's to ensure that some kekkei genkai don't get mixed, and that clans don't try and marry close relatives."

The list was short, detailing amongst other names that an Uchiha was not allowed to wed a Hyuuga unless one or both parties had not shown their respective kekkei genkai due to their still close connection to each other.

"The third thing is of a more serious matter, Sasuke must agree to face the elders and explain his actions of the past five years," Tsunade explained. "For the Uchiha clan to be recognised under your leadership, you must agree to stay loyal to Konoha until your death."

"I cannot allow this marriage to go ahead until that matter is cleared," Tsunade said, ending her speech. When her comments were met with silence again, she sighed.

"The next meeting of the elders happens tomorrow night; I'll table your submission to the council so ensure that you're ready." With that, Tsunade gathered up all but one folder and let herself out of the house.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who had picked up the folder Tsunade had left behind. Sakura peered over his shoulder to see what Tsunade had left.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I can see that your intentions are honourable, but for the sake of the continuation of your clan please read these carefully. They detail what the elders consider your crimes, and what your father left behind with the Hokage concerning Uchiha clan business and activities before the night of their murder._

_As a member of the council of elders, you have my vote of confidence._

_Sincerley,_

_Tsunade – Fifth Hokage_

"Are you worried?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She shook her head and held his free hand. She could feel Sasuke give her hand a firm squeeze.

"I know you can do this Sasuke," Sakura began, "Just tell the truth." Sasuke nodded and kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura's other hand made its way to the side of Sasuke's face, and they stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke leant forward and kissed Sakura.

"I have always believed in you," Sakura whispered as the kiss ended. Sasuke nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, "I still have that curse seal, it's faded but it's still there." He allowed Sakura to shift the collar of his shirt so that she could see the faded marks that looked like three tadpoles chasing each other in a circle.

"What happened to Kakashi's seal?" Sakura asked.

"To unlock the seal's potential, the night that I left Konoha I died," Sasuke explained.

"You mean…" Sakura began. Sasuke nodded, further explaining the process that included him taking 'suicide pills' and being sealed in a barrel.

"I see," Sakura said. The younger Sakura would've turned away from Sasuke's gaze, and probably would've begun to cry. Seventeen year old Sakura, confident student of the Hokage, gave a sad smile and asked Sasuke to continue his story.

"I noticed that the seal began to gradually fade since the day that I killed Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"Perhaps Tsunade could do something about it once you convince the elders that it's powerless since Orochimaru's death," Sakura said, placing a hand over the bruise-coloured seal and concentrating. Yellow chakra emitted from her hands, and Sasuke could feel a slight tingling in the area where the seal was branded under his skin. After a time, Sakura opened her eyes.

"I'll ask Tsunade about it today," she said, clearly ending the matter. Sasuke nodded and stood up.

"I'll be in the study," he said. Sakura nodded and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'll see you tonight," she replied, gathering things that she'd need at the hospital that day. As she left, Sasuke carried Kaede up to the nursery before heading into his parents' room. From the wardrobe, Sasuke gathered up the clan records and headed to the study. He sat there pouring over scroll after scroll, welcoming interruptions that his niece provided.

* * *

In Suna, the Kazekage was literally pulling his hair out even though his calm demeanour would suggest otherwise. Activity in the north of the country was causing Gaara a lot of stress due to the revolutionary nature of the group. Their demands were not for his abdication, but for an attack on Konoha. 

The people of Suna did not reflect the views of the particular group, wishing village relations with the largest ninja village to stay peaceful. Most of them feared a repeat of the attacks of five years previous that were prompted by Orochimaru. Also, Suna and Konoha had too many close connections to even consider the rebel's suggestion. Even the Kazekage's own sister had a fiancé in the village hidden in the leaves.

Gaara rubbed his head and put pen to paper for what seemed like the millionth time that hour. Writing to the Hokage proved to be a more difficult task than he anticipated. Finding the right words to say, as well as trying to describe the situation caused Gaara to sigh in frustration and screw the paper he was writing on into a little ball.

"Gaara!" came a cheerful voice from the door. Gaara looked up to see his brother Kankuro grinning at him. Gaara allowed himself a small smile. It wasn't all that long ago since his older siblings were afraid to speak to their brother due to the demon sealed inside him. They learnt to fear him, and after thirteen years it had become a force of habit for Temari and Kankuro. Once the Shukaku had been removed and Gaara saved from death, it had taken them a while to re-establish their relationship with their now not-so-blood-thirsty younger brother.

"Kankuro, I'm having problems with this letter to the Hokage," Gaara said. Kankuro walked over and peered over the evidence that had been gathered against the rebel group.

"I'd say send copies of the evidence to her, along with a short letter detailing the current happenings in Suna," Kankuro suggested, shuffling papers that had fallen off the desk. Once he had the papers into piles, he made a few signs over the stacks and a duplicate set appeared in a puff of smoke. Gaara looked through the copies, nodding to himself as he skimmed the papers for errors.

"Ok I'm off now," Kankuro began, "going on some intelligence mission; I'll be home in three days." Gaara nodded and began to seal the notes he was sending to the Hokage. He called the two best carrier birds the village had to offer and attached the small scroll to one of their legs.

"I'm counting on you two," Gaara murmured to the birds as he helped them launch into the sky. He watched until they disappeared into the brightness of the sunset. Sighing, he turned back into his office. He'd be alone this evening, Kankuro having gone on a mission and Temari staying in Konoha for the Chunin exams as well as to visit her fiancé Nara Shikamaru.

He decided to sleep in his office. Gaara hated being alone, ever since the extraction of Shukaku. It was unexplainable. One day he loved his lonely status, then the next he was paranoid of it.

'Maybe I need to find someone who'll be here for me when my siblings aren't,' he thought to himself, as he pulled out a makeshift bed and made himself comfortable. To Gaara, being able to sleep made him happier than he'd ever been in his hectic seventeen years. After being revived from death, he had slept for almost a whole week. Temari and Kankuro were fearful that he'd died again. When he had eventually awoken, he was refreshed.

He could feel his eyes sagging and Gaara allowed sleep to envelop him. 'But who would want someone like me?' Gaara thought as he drifted into a sound sleep.

* * *

The council of elders on Konoha consisted of the most prestigious elders of the village as well as the heads of clans and the Hokage of the time. They helped the Hokage decide on matters such as law, and helped solve disputes between villagers. 

They hadn't been surprised when Tsunade had tabled a submission from the youngest Uchiha to rejoin Konoha and renounce all previous allegiances to the Sound and to the team he led in the years proceeding. Hyuuga Hiashi had enquired to the reason why the teenager would request such a thing, and was met with a look from the Hokage.

The raven haired teenager looked intimidating in his clan robes; a black long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and white hakama pants. The Uchiha's stature, although not as tall as some of the ninja in the village and nor as muscular carried a defensive air about it, as if he was something to be feared.

He sat down where the Hokage indicated and remained stoic as the meeting began.

"Our first item of business this evening," Tsunade began, "is the disturbing news from Suna regarding rebels calling for an attack on Konoha." The room filled with a noise of disbelief.

"I say we send some of our ninja to help Suna deal with them," one of the more elderly men suggested. The sound of agreement reverberated around the room.

"What does their young Kazekage say?" asked one of the older women. Tsunade read out the letter, and began passing around the intelligence reports. The elders unconsciously made sure that the documents were not viewed by their young guest. Sasuke didn't let this faze him, and continued to practice his speech in his head.

"All in favour of sending a group to Suna to assist the Kazekage raise your hand," Tsunade said. The vote was counted, and the item passed. The man who appeared to be the secretary of the council scribbled on a scroll containing the minutes of the meeting. A few more topics were brought up before it was Sasuke's turn to speak.

"As you can see in tonight's schedule," Tsunade began, "The young Uchiha has a submission to make to the council regarding his status as a ninja in Konoha." There were low murmurs around the room as Sasuke stood up to speak.

"I come here tonight to ask for consideration that my status as missing-nin be reviewed in favour of being a Genin of Konoha," he began. All eyes were on him, even the large dog partnered with the head of the Inuzuka clan. Tsunade nodded for him to go on.

"The massacre of my clan nine years ago has left me as the only person able to revive the Uchiha name, and I intend to do so,"

"Why do you intend to do this now?" asked Utatane Koharu – a woman once in a Genin team with the Third Hokage.

"First of all, because of my niece who is currently being cared for by me and Haruno Sakura," Sasuke answered.

"And secondly?" asked the elder of the Inuzuka clan.

"I have proposed to Haruno Sakura,"

"So you have come to be redeemed in Konoha so you can wed?" a middle-aged woman asked. Sasuke nodded.

"And you intend to live out your days in Konoha, and follow the directions of the Hokage?" asked Homura Mitokado, also a former teammate of the Sandaime.

"I do," Sasuke replied. A murmur of consensus echoed around the room.

"And what of your brother?" asked an elderly man, "Your Jounin instructor has reported that you are still out for revenge."

"The young Uchiha's revenge is a valid and noble cause," an old woman fired back, slamming her palms down on the table they were sitting around.

"I wasn't suggesting that there was anything wrong with it…" the man mumbled.

"Well I don't see any reason to punish him with death," a man said from opposite Sasuke. "He did dismantle Orochimaru's hold on the rice country."

"But he can't go unpunished from his crime," another middle-aged man stated.

"I suggest a period of exclusion until he can retake the Chunin exam," Hyuga Hiashi said. The council sounded their agreement.

"So what say you in the case of Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asked the council.

Hiashi raised his hand: "I move that Uchiha Sasuke be reinstated as a Genin of Konoha on the condition that he is restricted from retaking the Chunin exam for a period of twelve months."

One of the elderly women raised her hand and seconded the motion.

"All in favour?" Tsunade asked. The council members raised their hands, and the motion was passed.

"Sasuke, you are free to leave," Tsunade began, "I'll be in contact with you tomorrow." Sasuke bowed to the council members and left the room. As he left he found Naruto waiting for him outside.

"All went well then?" Naruto asked, grinning. Sasuke nodded and allowed the blonde to walk with him.

"You see, there was a reason why I waited to take the Chunin exams too!" Naruto said, "and that's cuz I knew that they'd let you back one day and you'd need someone to keep you company around the rookies." Sasuke ignored him and kept walking. Near Ichiraku's Naruto bid his farewell and headed off towards his apartment.

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha district and let his guard down slightly. He walked to the house and entered to find Sakura asleep on the couch in the lounge room. Smiling slightly, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his room. Before he slipped into bed himself, he ensured that Kaede was sound asleep in her crib.

'Twelve months isn't that long,' Sasuke thought to himself as he curled up against Sakura, 'It gives me time to prepare, to get stronger.'

* * *

Author's Note: Four down! The real SasuSaku action begins in the next chapter, but I'll keep it within the 'T' rating. For anyone wanting a 'tame' lemon, I might post one after I finish this fic… depends if anyone wants one or not and whether I'm game enough to actually write it. Tell me what you think! Don't forget to review! 

11/6/07


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rating: T

Warnings: Some 'mature' situations.

Disclaimer: Yup, again, ad nauseum. Don't own Naruto.

Thanks to: iloveyouneji

* * *

_Last Time…_

'_Twelve months isn't that long,' Sasuke thought to himself __as he curled up against Sakura, 'It gives me time to prepare, to get stronger.'_

* * *

News spread around Konoha like a wooden house on fire. As soon as one person started gossiping, it spread from person to person until the Hokage heard of a rumour that Sasuke had been sentenced to death and Sakura would be becoming a priestess in a far away country. Tsunade decided it was time to pay another visit to her student and her fiancé.

"You have to tell them what's going on," Tsunade said to the two teens who were sitting before her on a couch. She could tell from their looks that they had no intention on following her advice.

"Well according to the whole village," Tsunade began, "You, Sasuke, are on death row and Sakura's being sent to a shrine in a far off country to become a priestess."

Sasuke looked mildly amused and shook his head. Sakura said, "We'll tell people when we're ready, we would just like some quiet time to get used to the idea."

"Well you're not going to get that, it has been decided that you two are to be married as soon as possible," Tsunade said. Sakura gave her a look and Sasuke sat still, staring at the floor.

"There's something big coming, and we're trying to process things like marriages through as soon as possible," Tsunade explained. Under her breath she murmured, "So at least some people have happiness before the time comes…" When she left the house, she was swamped by some of the younger ninja of the village – mostly the single ones.

"What's happening in there, Lady Hokage?" one young girl asked. Moegi had become good friends with Sakura during the absence of both Naruto and Sasuke. She looked up to Sakura as a confidant, telling her all her gossip, woes, and triumphs. In return, Sakura would teach Moegi a minor healing jutsu.

"They're keeping to themselves," Tsunade said, shaking her head. "I can't seem to talk sense into them!"

"Knowing Sakura," Moegi began, "Even though she'd want to yell it from the top of the Hokage monument, she'd keep it quiet for the sake of a few minutes of peace." Tsunade nodded at the young teen and walked in the direction of the hospital.

Moegi shrugged at the crowed who had begun to watch her. "I think we all have better things to do rather than stand around here all day, Sakura will tell us when she's good and ready." The crowd nodded and began to move away. As Moegi turned to leave the Uchiha district, she saw Sakura at the window smiling and mouthing her thanks. Moegi smiled and waved back before leaving to join her team – Udon and Konohamaru – for their day's missions.

Inside, Sakura let out a sigh as Sasuke came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace. She lent her head back against his chest.

"She left a note," Sasuke said after a time, "she's scheduled the wedding in three days time."

"Three days?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, "You heard what she said…" Sakura nodded and sighed.

"She gives us no choice but to tell the people we want to be there practically today," Sakura said, her dainty hands wrapped in Sasuke's larger ones. Sasuke mused on the irony, that dainty hands could emit such strength when called upon to do so and yet be gentle enough to heal the most complicated broken bones.

"Well who are we going to invite?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged. It was a given that Sakura's parents as well as Naruto and Kakashi would be invited. If Naruto was invited, he'd bring Hinata with whom Neji and Tenten would tag along.

If Neji and Tenten were invited, then Rock Lee would join them along with Might Guy. Seeing that it was Sakura getting married, then Ino would come tagging along Shikamaru and his fiancé Temari. This also meant that they would have to invite Choji. Already that was thirteen guests. Then the rest of the rookie nine and Jounin would come along – Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai and her son – as well as the three Chunin Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon. Sasuke would also have to include Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

"We might as well go see them, then," Sasuke said. Sakura turned to him and nodded. "But first we need to write down the details at least," Sakura replied, leaning up to peck Sasuke on the lips. He could feel his face growing warmer at the contact. After having shut off most physical contact after the death of his mother, he found that being treated with affection caused him to blush and react as if he had never been touched in his life.

Together, they wrote out the invitations. Sakura wrote out an extra one that she would burn in the Uchiha shrine in the memory of Sasuke's family. She supposed she ought to, at least to keep a memory or two alive for her future husband. Sasuke got his niece Kaede ready to be taken out in the stroller, and the three of them set out of the Uchiha compound in search of their guests.

* * *

Hinata's time working at the Konoha children's centre was a time that she could relax and be herself. Even though she was there to help her learn how to run and look after a clan, she enjoyed being around children aged from birth to whenever they were old enough to join the academy.

When she returned home from working she saw her father pouring over charts and scrolls. He raised his head and greeted her, telling her that 'her blonde friend' was waiting for her in the lounge room. She smiled and made her way to Naruto, who was eagerly awaiting her return.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto said, looking as if he was about to burst at the seams. Hinata had to laugh; Naruto may have been seventeen but he was still a little boy on the inside.

"Hi Naruto, how was your day?" Hinata asked as she sat down next to the blonde. Naruto grinned and told her about a visit he had received from his team mates.

"So granny is performing the wedding in three days, and we're invited!" Naruto said, finishing his explanation to Hinata.

"Why so soon?" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged, "Something about 'something big' coming."

"Father said something about trouble in the Wind Country," Hinata said, "and ever since that night he's been pouring over scrolls and charts." Naruto sighed and stood up.

"Wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked, "Not ramen, my treat!" Hinata smiled and went to the kitchen to farewell her father. The two left the house, arm-in-arm. Hiashi watched his eldest daughter leave with the young man that any self-respecting ninja used to scorn.

"Is it possible that he is the only match in Konoha for Hinata?" he mused out loud. Hiashi sighed and turned to find his youngest daughter staring at him. Hanabi had grown into an inquisitive twelve year old, and Hiashi was finding it hard to answer all her questions.

"Why are so many people getting married?" Hinata asked. Hiashi blinked, wondering why himself.

"Our Hokage has deemed it so," Hiashi replied after a few moments of silence. Hanabi nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer. Hiashi turned to walk inside.

"Is Hinata going to get married?" Hiashi winced, not wishing to think about the situation.

"Perhaps," Hiashi replied.

"Am I going to get married?" Hanabi asked again. Hiashi sighed.

"You're too young… but one day when you are older, you may." Hiashi heard footsteps heading back inside the house and the door slide shut. Sighing in relief, Hiashi walked in the direction that Hinata and Naruto had headed earlier.

'Maybe I could ask them… a few of their friends are already engaged. Who'd have thought that the fox-boy could've brought Hinata out of her shell and made her worthy of being a clan leader.'

* * *

Three Days Later

"Didn't she look wonderful in that kimono!" Tenten sighed, her head resting on Neji's shoulder. Ino agreed, nudging Sai who had been drifting off.

"I wasn't asleep!" Sai protested, "I was picturing Sakura in my mind so I can paint her in her finery later on, so we can remember her on her night of beauty." The group shrugged and turned to see Kakashi and Gai engaged in a staring contest.

"What's their record now?" Shino asked. Everyone, except Rock Lee shrugged.

"One thousand, one hundred, and ninety-nine to one thousand, two hundred," Rock Lee stated.

"Well I think it's time to be heading home," Kiba said, yawning as he watched Akamaru who was curled up on the floor under the table. A few of the others – Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Shino – agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Well I'm going to keep partying," Ino said, looking at Sai who had spaced off once again.

"We'll join you," Hinata said, indicating both herself and Naruto. Suddenly Ino snorted at a sobbing sound coming from a table in a corner.

"You know," Ino said, addressing the sobbing woman, "All of us in Konoha knew that Sasuke would pick forehead over everyone else a long time before you came on the scene." The sobbing grew louder and the others turned to see a red-head woman being comforted by a tall man.

"Don't you think that's a bit mean, Ino?" Temari asked. The other blonde shrugged, and walked over to the red head.

"We all knew that it would happen eventually," Ino began, "Sasuke trusted no other but Sakura, and even though she wasn't the most powerful of our Genin group, she was certainly smart enough – something that Sasuke secretly admired." The sobbing stopped, and red-rimmed eyes behind fogged glasses looked up at the blonde.

"You'll move on, just like we did," Ino finished, walking away with the group that were about to leave to go elsewhere to party.

"Well then," Suigetsu began, "shall we leave?" His two companions nodded, and they stood up. They weren't the last to leave: Kakashi and Gai were still staring at each other.

"Are you two ever going to quit?" came a loud male voice. The sound caused both men to blink and turn their attention to the older male who was supporting to Hokage in her apparent drunkenness. Jiraiya laughed and began to help his team mate home.

"How many is that now?" Jiraiya asked loudly as he walked away.

"One thousand, one hundred, and ninety-nine to one thousand two hundred, and one tie!" Tsunade shouted, giggling as she stumbled along with Jiraiya holding her upright. The two Jounin shrugged, and followed the two Sannin out of the room.

"What do you think the newly weds are up to?" Tsunade drawled, giggling as she went.

"Showing their passionate youthful love!" Gai shouted, his teeth sparkling in the light of the street lamps. Kakashi looked at him through disturbed eyes and flicked open his ever-present book.

"Bets on how long until the birth of their first child?" Iruka began, seemingly popping out of nowhere. Tsunade grinned whilst Kakashi sighed heavily into his book.

"Fifty bucks says nine months from today!" Tsunade drawled, colliding with Jiraiya whilst she laughed.

"This time next year," Jiraiya said, trying not to look down at Tsunade. He would rather not be on the end of a drunken punch filled with chakra.

"What about you, Kakashi?" Gai asked. Kakashi looked up from his book and gave the group a thoughtful look.

"At least three years," Kakashi replied. His companions gagged and looked at him bug-eyed.

"Sasuke still has his mind on revenge, and Sakura is a workaholic medic-nin, and then you have the factor of a baby in the house," Kakashi explained. The others nodded, but were not prepared to change their wagers.

"Well I've got to go," Gai said, "have to be up early to run five thousand laps up and down the Hokage monument." With that, Gai had disappeared into the night. Kakashi looked towards the remaining members of his party only to find no one there. Shrugging, Kakashi pocketed his book and walked home, watching as the sky began to lighten.

* * *

Strong sunlight in his eyes had awoken Sasuke that morning. He lay on his side, with a head of tangled pink hair tucked in under his chin. Smiling, he pulled his wife's warm body closer to him.

They were kilometres away from Konoha, having spent most of the previous night travelling to a small hot spring resort in the west of the fire country. Kaede had been left with Hinata, and they had managed to get out of the village without anyone but Shizune and Tsunade knowing where they were going.

Their room in the resort was pleasant and clean. The traditional futon on the floor was comfortable, and there was a private hot spring pool in an adjoining room. Sasuke felt relaxed yet sore. He knew why, he could tell the signs of muscle fatigue without having to be as formally trained in the human body as Sakura.

'I hope I didn't hurt her…' he reflected, thinking of the night they had just shared entwined in each other. Thinking about his wife's soft curves and slightly muscular limbs caused Sasuke to feel too warm.

"Morning," mumbled Sakura as she gingerly stretched her muscles, trying not to hit Sasuke in the process. Sasuke nodded as he sat up, Sakura noting that the bed sheet was beginning to slip dangerously low. She blushed, not intending to stare or be caught staring.

Sasuke fished around for some pants before standing up and headed towards the bathroom. He intended to clean the sweat off himself before he went to soothe his aching muscles in the room's private hot spring.

"Want some company?" Sakura asked her husband. Sasuke turned to face her, and felt his face grow hot once again when he saw that she was still wrapped up in a bed sheet.

"Y-yeah," he replied, trying not to give away his current inner-state. Sakura smiled and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

A few months later…

On the outskirts of the Wind Country, Itachi watched as a group of rouge Nin from the Sand Village rushed about collecting scrolls of intelligence reports. To the rebels, information and money were power and Itachi was willing to pay the right price to get what he needed.

Since Itachi had no window of opportunity to get into Konoha undetected, he relied on spy Nins to bring him information of current activities, especially that of his younger brother and his daughter. Whenever a Nin had photos of his daughter, he'd strike a deal to get all of them – even the blurry ones that included a pink haired woman running around after the now crawling baby.

"This is all we have this month, Uchiha," a stout woman barked, giving him five small scrolls. Nodding, Itachi offered his money for the exchange. He was about to leave when he was stopped by the leader of the group.

"We could use your help, Uchiha," the man said. Itachi nodded and turned around to face the man. The man was slightly shorter than Itachi, and seemed to have an easy feel about him when compared to the deceased Akatsuki members and Orochimaru.

"I know how much you want to get back into Konoha," the man began, "if we work together, you can go home an innocent man."

"Why would I want to go back to Konoha?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing. The man grinned.

"Let's just say that if you don't help us, we'll make you regret it," the man said, grinning smugly at his comment. Itachi raised an eyebrow. Suddenly he saw a flash in his mind of a baby lying in a pool of blood. He growled, not wanting to betray that he had been caught in a genjutsu nor that seeing his daughter lying in a pool of her own blood frightened him.

"We have a deal?" the man asked.

"Only if I lead the attack, your men under my command," Itachi replied, counter-bargaining the leader.

After a while, the leader gave his answer, "It's a deal, Uchiha. My men under your command in a head-on attack on Konoha."

"You'll find all the information you need in the scrolls you purchased from us," the stout woman said, nodding towards Itachi.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Itachi said as he turned on his heel. He knew that the group wouldn't pursue him, but the leader would send one of their most talented spy Nin to ensure that Itachi returned to fulfil his part of the bargain.

When he had walked an hour east of the encampment, Itachi entered a familiar cave and set up traps to ensure that he'd get a decent night sleep. He checked the scrolls for traps, and then sat down to read them.

_Subject: Uchiha Sakura (previously Haruno)_

_Occupation/rank: Medic nin, currently suspended from missions and major healing. Chunin._

_This woman has been marked as a subject of interest due to her chakra control, and her abilities as a healer. Further observation on the kunoichi shows that she is suspended from missions and matters involving major healing due to her pregnancy._

_The pregnancy is approximately in its fifth month, and the foetus is shown to be developing normally. This factor, as well as being a surrogate mother to her husband's niece Kaede, may ensure that she is of a low threat._

_Do not engage her in a fight unless encountered by her. Our objective is not to occasion death amongst those who are young or pregnant._

Itachi's eyes lit up. His daughter would have a cousin, and his young sister-in-law was taking very good care of her.

'I'll have to ensure that she doesn't get caught up in the conflict,' Itachi thought. 'I must keep the fighting away from the Uchiha district, if that's where my brother chose to house his little clan.'

_Subject: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Occupation: nil. Genin. Current head of the Uchiha Clan._

_Uchiha Sasuke may be ranked as a Genin, but this is only due to his defection from Konoha five years ago. If he had progressed without the defection, he has the potential of a ninja of Jounin status. Treat him as a Jounin of Konoha, and expect techniques of the deceased Orochimaru. _

_An unknown factor is the Heavenly Curse Seal, reported to cause the bearer's power to increase and possibly transform into a beast-like creature. Approach with caution. _

'Well little brother,' Itachi thought, 'you may have attempted to clear your name, but everyone still knows of your shady past. It's a wonder that the Elders didn't have you executed on sight.'

Shrugging, Itachi skipped through the other scrolls, mildly interested at ninja who were deemed to be threatening. The list included: Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Rock Lee. Itachi stopped when he saw the name Uzumaki Naruto.

'I'm very surprised that he was even allowed to be a ninja in the first place,' Itachi thought, 'although from what I have seen of him, he is a tough one to fight.'

Itachi set aside the scrolls and pulled out a stack of photos from inside his shirt. When he saw photos of his daughter – black hair and blue eyes – Itachi momentarily forgot what was going on in the world around him.

'My little Kaede,' he sighed, 'I will see you again one day.'

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in getting this out, I've been busy working and the will to write overly much is basically nil. If you have any suggestions or would just like to review hinthint please do so! I try to address most suggestions I receive (one has already made it into the plot), and I love getting reviews!

Also, regarding the hair colour of Karin. Recent colour manga pages have shown her hair to be red.

20/5/07


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rating: T

Warnings: Mentions of violence and death (hint: especially at the end)

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't owned by me.

Thanks to: darkpetaltaki

* * *

An attack on Konoha came in the dead of the night. There was no moon to speak of, and clouds had blotted out the stars. To the attacking ninja, Konoha looked like a beacon of light in the forest.

"You ready, Uchiha?" a sinister man asked. Itachi merely nodded and got in position.

"Remember our deal with Uchiha, men," the man said, smirking. The ninja nodded and got into their positions. They split up, surrounding the walls of Konoha whilst hidden in the shadowless night.

Inside Konoha, most of the inhabitants slept. Guards stood at their posts, keeping watch into the gloom of the night. The Hokage sat in her chambers consuming her usual nightcap of sake. With all the fake information that the rebels had planted, Konoha had no idea of what was about to come.

"Who goes there?" called a guard from the gate. The answer came in the form of manic laughter and the sound of a bomb exploding. The signal had been raised, and the rest of the attackers began to create chaos for the sleeping Konoha.

"Someone get the Hokage!" shouted a Konoha guard, as half-awake ninja from surrounding houses started to pour into the streets.

"Let's drive these bastards out!" yelled Uzumaki Naruto; he had gathered a team of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and Hatake Kakashi.

The group attacked a group of the enemy that were coming towards them. Shikamaru attacked a tall man using chakra-enhanced trench knives that had been left to him by his deceased teacher Sarutobi Asuma, being unable to use his shadow technique.

A group of Naruto clones jumped out of the way of Choji's Human Boulder Jutsu, who knocked into three ninja who were ambushing Akamaru and Kiba.

"Get anyone who is unable to fight to the Uchiha district," Tsunade yelled as she arrived on the scene, her face red from her earlier consumption of alcohol. A group consisting of Sai, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten began to evacuate the closest houses to the fighting and gathered up children, pregnant women, injured ninja and the elderly who decided not to go up against a horde of rebel ninja.

"Tell Uchiha Sasuke to stay put to protect them along with you," Tsunade ordered as she punched her way through two ninja who were trying to capture her in a genjutsu.

The fighting could be heard in the Uchiha district, where Sakura had just awoken to villagers knocking on the door for protection.

"Stay put, look after Kaede and anyone who comes in the training hall," Sasuke said to Sakura. She nodded and rushed as fast as she could to collect Kaede from the nursery.

Sasuke ushered men, women, and children of all ages and states into the training hall where he feared to go. To him, blood and violence stained the large room, but he had no choice if the Hokage had sent those unable to fight to his care. He had an abstract thought that perhaps the spirits of his parents would help protect them all from harm.

Sasuke took up position at the gates of the district, waiting for the last of the villagers to enter. With the help of Rock Lee, the large doors were closed and their fellow nin took up strategic positions around the main house.

Inside the main house, Sakura was passing out blankets and cushions, as well as water out to the villagers who had taken refuge in her house. With the help of her father and a few of the elderly ninja, they created traps that would be triggered if any of the enemy tried to get into the room.

"Your mother wants you to come round more," Sakura's father said simply as they sat waiting. "We really miss you."

Sakura sighed, "Dad, I've been married five months and even though I'm at home more often these days, I still have my niece to help care for."

They remained huddled in the darkness, whispering their fears and hopes that they would get through the night and that the enemy would be sent packing.

Outside, Konoha ninja were fighting with all their might. Hyuga Hinata, along with her sister Hanabi were working together to target the enemy with the highest chakra reserves in order to help deplete the amount of sustained attacks.

Near by, Jiraiya had summoned Gamabunta – the great toad. "You know what to do!" Jiraiya called out from the head of the giant toad. Gamabunta sprung to action: "Water Release: Gunshot!" Bullets of water were aimed at unsuspecting enemy nin, causing them to collapse under the force and momentum of the water drops.

"This is getting boring," said the enemy leader to his right-hand nin. She nodded; "Would you like to find the Uchiha district?" The man grinned menacingly, "What a great idea, after you."

When the two enemy nin arrived, they created a diversion in the hopes that half of the Konoha nin guarding the main house would be distracted enough for them to get into the complex. The diversion only caused two of the nin to jump off to investigate.

"A genjutsu would have to suffice then," the woman said, focusing her vision on the raven-haired young man who stood at the doors.

"Let's make his worst nightmare come true," the man grinned, entering the house unnoticed.

"Traps," the woman said as they reached the door to the training hall. She smirked and managed to disarm the majority of them. She blasted the door open to see a pink haired woman standing with fists raised – fists glowing green.

Sakura's first attack on the unknown woman caught her by surprise. The punch to the chest caused the woman to fly backwards, a scream of surprise coming from her mouth as the air burst out of her lungs.

"Foolish girl," the man said, suddenly standing within an inch of Sakura's face. "I have read about you, and in your state chakra exhaustion would cost the life of your unborn child."

Sakura growled at the comment and charged her fists once again. However, whilst the leader of the enemy was expecting a blow to his body, Sakura aimed for the ground under his feet. Caught off guard, the man fell through the crack created in the floor. Quickly he rebounded, only to be kicked into his partner.

"Get out of here," Sakura growled at the two. 'I can't go on much longer,' she thought to herself. When she saw the two get up for more, she almost cried from frustration.

"Fine," she yelled, "have it your way!" The two enemies attacked Sakura at once; she dodged as best she could with her pregnant stomach. She could see that the doors to the training hall were sealed once again, and she took this as a sign to be able to move the fight elsewhere. Sakura managed to jump her way to the front of the house, with her enemy in pursuit.

Sakura stood her ground, slowly feeling her head grow lighter. In a last-ditch effort, she pounded the ground around her with the last of her energy. 'I'm sorry… but I had to protect them…' Sakura thought as she fell to the ground. She was unconscious when her body was caught by a dark figure with blazing red eyes.

* * *

"She saved our lives," Sakura's father explained to his wife and son-in-law. They were sitting around a hospital bed which held an unconscious Sakura.

"Did Lady Hokage say anything about our grandchild?" Sakura's mother asked. Sasuke shook his head, grasping his wife's hand in his own. The room fell silent. The sun was rising, and the battle had long been over. It was as if something invisible had drove the enemy ninja out of Konoha, and that same invisible force seemed to have killed the leader and his right-hand nin.

By the time Sasuke had realised he had been in a ninjutsu, and had ensured that all those who had taken refuge in his home were safe he had found Sakura in their room, unconscious from exhaustion. Immediately his thoughts turned to the worst and he had rushed Sakura to the hospital, his in-laws trailing behind him.

Something, in the minds of Sasuke and his in-laws, was not right. The fact that two seemingly powerful ninja took on a pregnant kunoichi when they could've attacked a whole training hall full of defenceless men, women and children, just didn't make any sense. The second strange factor surrounding the mystery was how Sakura had made it into her room when it was obvious she did not have the energy left.

"I'm going for a walk," Sasuke announced to Sakura's silent parents. He didn't wait for an answer, and left the room. Sasuke's thoughts turned to the genjutsu that he had been caught in earlier, how it had manifested upon his greatest fear. He had been relieved to find Sakura alive, and hoped that the exhaustion she was suffering wasn't going to affect their baby.

He entered the Uchiha district and set about clearing up the damage caused by Sakura's fight with the enemy. From what Tsunade had reported, the bodies of the two who had engaged Sakura were found just outside the Uchiha district walls. The male had been brutally mutilated, whilst the female had met her fate through a broken neck. No one in Konoha had taken responsibility for those deaths. That fact lead Sasuke to believe that there was someone else there that last night.

Sasuke ventured into his home, determined to find clues as to who brought Sakura to bed and – if Sasuke's theory was correct – who killed the two rebel ninja. He found his proof when he opened the door to the nursery to find his brother asleep in a rocking chair. With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke approached his brother but stopped when he saw one crimson eye open.

"What are you doing back here?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. Itachi didn't reply, opting to wriggle around in the chair so as to get comfortable.

"That group that attacked last night," Itachi said after a pregnant silence. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched, a reflex action that Itachi knew meant that he was interested. "A few months ago I came into contact with them because they had been surveying Konoha and its citizens so that they could attack."

"And you joined up with them so that you could destroy Konoha with them," Sasuke stated. Sasuke was stunned when his brother shook his head.

"The reason I was in contact with them in the first place was that they had pictures of Kaede, and then information on you and your wife," Itachi explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you were with them last night," Sasuke growled.

"I came across them last week within the boarders of the Fire Country, they had information but in return they wanted me to join them for this battle," Itachi said, "I agreed, but I gave them the condition that the Uchiha district was not to be touched."

"And those two that were found dead?" Sasuke asked.

"The leader and his right-hand ninja, well… lets say they went back on their word and put my daughter's life in danger, even though they were truly after you and your wife," Itachi said.

Sasuke turned away, his brother's information running over and over through his mind along with the imaged he had been subjected to when he was subjected to a genjutsu.

"Well there's no use you leaving now," Sasuke stated after a time, "You are to stay in your room, and if I find that you have left this house I will not hesitate to kill you."

Itachi laughed, secretly sending shivers up Sasuke's spine. "Who'd have thought that the younger brother would one day come to boss around the older brother." Sasuke scowled, and ensured that Itachi reached his room before sprinting from the house.

Itachi watched Sasuke's retreating form from his bedroom window before he curled up in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Back at the hospital, Tsunade gave Sakura a grave look. The ultrasound that Tsunade was taking of Sakura's baby showed it to be in distress.

"Unless we intervene now, your baby will die," Tsunade explained. Sakura, her brain still foggy from her unconsciousness had begun to cry.

"My pregnancy is twenty-six weeks along," Sakura sobbed, "What are the chances of my baby surviving if it was born now?"

"You know that yourself, Sakura," Tsunade said, "If we act now, we can at least try and help your baby to survive but the odds are stacked against you."

"Ok," Sakura said after a pause, "Please, try." Tsunade nodded and began the preparations. She nodded to Sakura's parents as she rushed past with Sakura on their way to the operating theatre. Shizune, who had been in the room with Tsunade at the time of the diagnosis, escorted the Harunos and Sasuke who had just arrived into Sakura's room. She closed the door behind them and ensured that they were all sitting comfortably.

"What's happening to our daughter?" Sakura's mother asked. Shizune took a breath before answering.

"Tests show that the baby is in distress, and Tsunade has decided to deliver the baby now so that we can try and give your grandchild a fighting chance," Shizune explained.

"Take me to them," Sasuke said, his face showing no emotion even though inside he was frantic. Shizune nodded.

"Look after her Sasuke," Sakura's mother said as he left. He nodded back at her, and raced along the corridors with Shizune. When they reached the theatre, Shizune passed Sasuke the protective clothing that anyone in operating theatres were required to wear and escorted him into the room.

He took up position next to Sakura's head, and Tsunade began to explain what was happening. Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand tightly.

"Sakura's under a local anaesthetic, so she'll be conscious during the procedure, once we get the baby out we'll put it into a humidicrib and begin to ensure that we can get it out of medical distress."

The procedure took fifteen minutes, and Sasuke caught a glimpse of a tiny squirming body. He watched as Tsunade and the assistant medics rushed their child into a humidicrib and connected monitors and put in breathing tubes. One of the medics began to emit chakra from their hands so that they could see what could be done for the newest Uchiha.

"It's a boy," Tsunade said, as she monitored Sakura's condition. Sakura had tears in her eyes, fearful. Her hand gripped Sasuke's tighter as she heard machines beeping and medics speaking in hushed tones.

"What's happening?" Sakura sobbed. Sasuke peered over at the medics working beyond the sheet that blocked Sakura's view of the action.

"They're using chakra," Sasuke began, "as well as regular medicines and machines." Sakura closed her eyes, shutting out the bright lights of the operating theatre.

'Please,' Sakura prayed to nothing or no one in particular, 'please let our son survive and grow strong.'

* * *

Sai, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten sat glumly at the ramen stand that Naruto had insisted he buy breakfast at for them. They were all bitterly disappointed in themselves being unable to stop Sakura and her baby from being injured.

"There was nothing you all couldn't have done," Naruto said, "not even Sasuke himself could stop what happened."

"Besides," Hinata began, "Sakura fought to save the others hidden in the Uchiha house."

"She was a target," a new voice announced. The group spun around to see Shikamaru and Kakashi standing at the entrance to the ramen stand.

"A target?" asked Ino, mouth full of chicken ramen.

"Just before Sasuke returned to the hospital, he found some information that says that both he and Sakura were targets," Kakashi stated.

Shikamaru continued, "It was just opportunistic that the leaders of this group went after Sakura, obviously thinking that they could hurt them more by attacking her in her state."

The group, plus Shikamaru and Kakashi continued their morning meal, to regain the strength lost fighting that previous night. They were all just about to finish when Kiba and Akamaru ran up, frantic looks on their faces.

"The Hokage has requested that we all get over to the hospital right now!" Kiba panted, out of breath from running around Konoha to gather the rookie nine plus Team Gai. "Come on! No time to explain!"

The group looked at each other, and ran off leaving Naruto behind to pay for the meals. They all sprinted to the hospital to find Choji already waiting for them in the reception. Shizune was there; ready to escort them to Sakura's room. When in the lift, Shizune explained that Sakura had expressed wishes to see Ino first, whilst Sasuke's first choice was Naruto.

"When we get there, Naruto and Ino will go in and then we'll work it out from there," Shizune explained, her face giving no clues away to what the young ninja would find.

Once they reached the room, the rest of the group were instructed to wait in the corridor and Naruto and Ino were brought to the door. Shizune prodded them in, not wanting to open the door wide. Ino and Naruto looked at each other, nodded and then entered the room.

They approached the curtain that hid the bed from view. They could hear quiet sobbing, which made them hasten their approach. Ino swept the curtain aside to find Sakura and Sasuke cradling a tiny, unmoving bundle.

"The baby…" Naruto said his face uncharacteristically scrunched in sadness. Sasuke looked at the two visitors and nodded, which caused Sakura to hold the bundle tighter.

"They did all they could," Sasuke stated briefly, trying to hide his feelings unsuccessfully. He watched as Ino was at Sakura's side, peering at the tiny scrunched face that was visible.

"He's adorable," Ino said, stroking the cold skin of the baby's tiny cheek. Sakura nodded, having no words left to say.

"What did you name him?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Eisuke," Sasuke replied, his voice almost non-existent. Naruto nodded and turned to Ino who was embracing both Sakura and the baby.

"You want us to tell them?" Naruto asked. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"We'll be holding the funeral in an hour, in the Uchiha section," Sakura croaked, "We want everyone to be there."

Ino and Naruto nodded and exited the room. The group outside looked at the two inquisitively. From their looks, they could tell that the news wasn't good.

"Their baby…" Ino began weakly.

Naruto continued, "The medics did all they could, but they couldn't save him." The group nodded, stunned.

"The funeral will be in an hour, in the Uchiha section," Naruto said, "They want you all to come."

* * *

The mid-morning sun shone brightly, trying to give cheer to the solemn congregation at the Konoha cemetery. Each family had their own areas where headstones along with a portion or all of the ashes of the deceased were located.

The Uchiha section faced its first burial since the mass murder of the clan nine years before. However, before the mourners could arrive in the family section, they first had to assemble in a simple building that held a pyre.

Sasuke placed the tiny bundle on the pyre, his position hiding the tears he was shedding. He then turned to Sakura, helped her from a wheelchair, and together they knelt beside the pyre. Behind them, Tsunade began to read a traditional funeral speech.

"Honourable ancestors of Haruno and Uchiha watch over Uchiha Eisuke the son of Sasuke and Sakura, guide him to the place of paradise where he shall receive the affection of family that passed before," Tsunade said, over Sakura's sobs as well as those of a few in the congregation.

"Honourable Uchiha ancestors watch over the son of Uchiha Sasuke, bless Eisuke with the Uchiha name. Honourable Haruno ancestors watch over the son of Haruno Sakura now Uchiha by marriage, ensure Eisuke safe passage into paradise."

With that, Sasuke stood and bent to pick Sakura up. Due to her condition, Sakura was ordered bed rest by Tsunade but due to the circumstances, Tsunade allowed her student to be amongst her friends and family. Tsunade knew loss just as much as anyone and her thoughts always drew on Dan and Nawaki – her loved ones.

The group watched as Sasuke placed Sakura back into the wheelchair, and let Naruto wheel her further away from the pyre. Sasuke once again approached the pyre, and extended a hand to stroke the cheek of his son one last time. Shaking, he retreated and turned to face the pyre once more. Slowly, he made the signs for the Phoenix Fire technique and drew his fingers to his lips and blew.

Fire engulfed the pyre, and with the sound of rushing and crackling flames Sasuke could hear Sakura's pained cries. Sasuke turned from the burning pyre and raced to Sakura, burying his face in her lap. Funerals brought back too many painful memories for Sasuke, having had to pray at and light all the pyres on which his clan lay.

Slowly the group filtered out of the building, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the grief until the fire died. Together, Sasuke and Sakura cried, the sound muffled by the crackling of the flames.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about all that, but things can't be perfect 100 of the time. As you can probably see in the last few paragraphs, the scene was to establish my characterisation of Sasuke. Please keep reviewing!

25/6/07


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

Thanks to: darkpetaltaki, naruto

_Last time…_

_Funerals brought back too many painful memories for Sasuke, having had to pray at and light all the pyres on which his clan lay. _

_Slowly the group filtered out of the building, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the grief until the fire died. Together, Sasuke and Sakura cried, the sound muffled by the crackling of the flames._

Three months had passed, and Uchiha Itachi was still a prisoner in his childhood home. The fact that his brother and sister-in-law refused to leave the house for any extended period of time meant that any chance of them getting him out was nil. Itachi had to admit that it wasn't all that bad. Kaede was still there, and her relative's current state meant that they only did the bare minimum.

At first Itachi found it hard to run after a very devious crawling infant. It was as if Kaede thought that causing adults to have a heart attack over her finding her way into the bathroom and trying to drink the shampoo was funny. Needless to say, Itachi kept her close after that.

Just over three months from the day of the funeral, Itachi began to get annoyed. Constant sobbing, him having to force them to eat, and even them ignoring Kaede's pleas for attention began to get on his nerves.

"I think it's about time for you both to at least get out of the house for more than just grocery shopping," Itachi said as he towered over the two as they lay in bed. He stalked over to the window and tugged the blind. Sunlight streamed in, causing both the bed's occupants to groan and shield their eyes. Itachi then returned to the bed and threw the covers back, not caring if they were wearing anything or not.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes and I expect you both to be there," Itachi growled as he left. Without a word, Sakura and Sasuke obeyed the older man's commands and soon arrived in the kitchen. They were shocked to see Naruto and Hinata sitting with Itachi and Kaede who was in a highchair next to Itachi.

"Long time no see!" Naruto said, "Your brother has told us why he's here and we promise not to tell a soul."

Sasuke scowled as he and Sakura sat in the remaining chairs. They all ate in silence, except for Kaede who gurgled and laughed as she mashed jam toast into her mouth. Sakura suddenly stood up and ran out of the kitchen, and the group could've sworn that she had been covering her mouth.

Hinata rose, motioning for the others to stay put. She traced the steps that Sakura had taken and found her in the bathroom. Hinata rapped on the door.

"Sakura?" Hinata didn't think that she could've been heard over the sounds of retching coming from inside. Steeling herself, she opened the door and entered, closing it behind her to stop prying eyes. Sakura was curled up on the floor, shaking but not crying. Hinata doubted that the pink-haired young woman had any tears left after the three months of mourning she had just lived through.

"Whenever I eat… this happens…" Sakura rasped as Hinata helped her into a sitting position. Hinata nodded.

"Have you tried to…" Hinata began. Sakura shook her head.

"I haven't been able to concentrate my chakra properly," Sakura replied. Hinata nodded, and closed her eyes. 'Byakugan' she thought, and she opened her eyes once more.

"If it's a chakra problem," Hinata began, "I'll be able to see it." She lay Sakura on her back and looked her up and down. Hinata noticed a small amount of chakra emitting from Sakura's stomach, but it wasn't exactly the same as the chakra that Sakura usually emitted. Hinata could sense something mixed with the chakra emitted, and soon enough it became apparent.

"Sakura…" Hinata began. "You may want to pay a visit to Lady Hokage."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had grown annoyed with Naruto's apparent nonchalance towards his brother's presence in the house. It seemed as if the two had been concocting some sort of plan behind Sasuke's back.

"How long?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's head shot up.

"Pardon?" Naruto asked.

"How long have you known that my brother has been here?"

Naruto shrugged. "A month or so." Sasuke raised his eyebrows, annoyed.

"Well who else do you think has been looking after Kaede? Certainly not me!" Naruto replied. The three men watched as Hinata bundled Sakura out of the house, with a meek "Be back later."

"Being out of the house will do Sakura good," Naruto said, nodding his head. Sasuke slammed his hand on the table. The sound caused Itachi and Naruto to jump.

"How do you know what's good for us?" Sasuke demanded, "You have no idea what either me or Sakura are going through."

"Little brother…"

"Don't 'little brother' me! You left me to deal with what you did to our clan! Then you left a child here for me to raise."

"Sasuke…"

"Just leave me alone," Sasuke whispered angrily. He felt his surroundings go dark. Itachi stood, Sasuke's prone form draped over his arm.

"What'd ya do that for Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"To stop him from doing anything stupid," Itachi replied, as he lugged his younger brother's body from the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and followed Itachi.

'Perhaps he needs a good sleep…' Naruto thought as he watched Itachi place Sasuke on the bed in the master bedroom.

When Itachi was bored, his favourite hobby was to use his Sharingan abilities to look into the minds of others. It was a technique he discovered whilst he was in exile, when Itachi found that he could glimpse into the minds of those who were sleeping. During his time back in Konoha, he had managed to refine his new-found skill to be able to wander around through the thoughts of others providing they were asleep at the time.

At first he tried Sasuke's mind, which seemed as easy as reading a picture book. The first thought that Itachi had ever seen in Sasuke's mind was of Eisuke. Dreams of a strong toddler with jet black hair, chasing after a laughing Sakura who'd let the toddler grapple her before hauling him into a loving embrace. Their mother, Mikoto, also featured prominently in the image – a doting grandmother.

Next, Itachi delved into the mind of his daughter Kaede. For a baby, her mind was surprisingly intricate. The images seemed to be labelled, memories of Sakura and Sasuke labelled 'auntie' and 'uncle' along with the phrase 'very important people'. Naruto carried the memory of 'funny, caring', and – Itachi was surprised and delighted to find – memories of him: 'daddy'.

Inside Sakura's mind Itachi met her Inner. On their first meeting, Inner Sakura was quite violent causing Itachi to literally jump out of Sakura's mind in fright. He was brave enough to re-enter soon after to find the Inner apparently waiting his return.

"No one has been in Sakura's mind since her first Chunin exams," the Inner had said to him. "And in case you were wondering, I'm a product of Sakura's mind that developed as a coping mechanism."

"Coping mechanism?" Itachi had asked.

"Take for instance Sakura's loss of her baby," the Inner said, "Sakura retreated into her mind and spoke with me about everything."

As the weeks progressed, Itachi was able to speak more with Sakura's Inner who allowed him to see some of Sakura's thoughts, dreams and memories. Itachi found that he couldn't view images at leisure because of Sakura's Inner being able to control what he could see.

The night following Hinata taking Sakura to see the Hokage – the pink-haired woman's first trip outside in months – Itachi once again entered the mind of Sakura to find her Inner jumping for joy. She stopped when she saw Itachi.

"And what do you think you are doing, Uchiha?" the Inner growled. Itachi soon found himself back in the real world and unable to re enter Sakura's mind.

"What are you doing in here?" growled Sasuke's voice from the opposite side of the bed. Itachi looked towards him, thinking of an excuse.

"Stop messing with her mind and get out!"

"Who says I was messing with her mind?" Itachi asked. Sasuke grimaced and turned over, soon fell back asleep. Itachi shrugged and left the room, heading towards his own.

Sasuke found that he couldn't sleep. Having found his brother sitting next to Sakura unnerved him, as did the feeling of his spine tingling. The tingling in his spine seemed to occur when someone was about to happen – good or bad. With Itachi around, Sasuke naturally assumed the feeling to be bad.

Sasuke tossed and turned, unable to fall back asleep. Along with his tingling spine and uneasiness regarding his brother, Sasuke had something else on his mind – Sakura's impromptu visit to Tsunade that took place that morning.

'Why wouldn't she tell me what happened?' Sasuke thought to himself. He looked to his side to see his wife troubled by nightmares brought on by memories of the past few months. Neither had left the house in a while – except for Hinata pushing Sakura out the door that morning. The whispers of sympathy that had followed them before their self-imposed exile added to the pain that Sakura and Sasuke were already feeling.

Sakura stirred as the sun rose, and both husband and wife clung to each other as the new day began. A new agreement was made: today they would walk out into the world and begin to heal.

Shizune, the Hokage's right-hand nin, had spent her evening and the morning of the next day processing blood tests from various ninja in Konoha. Most of them were routine: pregnancy tests, immunity checks, and diagnostic work. Afterwards, Shizune placed each report into appropriate files and took the files to each appropriate medic. She then took the files of the patients being cared for by Tsunade.

One of those files contained the information of Uchiha Sakura. Curious, Shizune wished to take a peek into the file as the reports she had filed only had patient numbers to identify who the report belonged to. Shizune shook her head.

"I really shouldn't, just in case its something Sakura wants to keep quiet…" Shizune said to herself. She placed the file on Tsunade's desk and glanced over to the occupants of the office. Tsunade nodded towards Shizune, silently asking her to leave the room. As Shizune left, she glanced towards the other two occupants: Sakura and the Uchiha. Shrugging, Shizune left for her duties.

"Sakura," Tsunade began, "I have the results of your tests here."

Both Sakura and Sasuke sat up noticeably straighter. Tsunade nodded as she opened the file and read over the results. Tsunade raised her eyebrows and set the report down.

"There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary," Tsunade began, "No infections, diseases, or deficiencies."

"Then what else could it be?" Sakura asked. From Tsunade's vantage point, she could see Sasuke's hand gripping Sakura's harder.

"Are you still vomiting?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded her head. Tsunade bit her lip in thought.

"I'll run a few more tests, and it'll probably do you some good to get out and about and enjoy the sun and fresh air," Tsunade said. 'It could be just her body reacting to being cooped up inside that house for so long.'

As Tsunade busied herself with taking more blood from Sakura, Sasuke excused himself from the room. He walked towards the nursery and looked in on the small bundles of pink and blue. Sasuke watched as members of the Inuzuka clan cooed over a tiny pink bundle. He could see Kiba cradling his sister's child, and a feeling of longing over took him.

Sasuke slid down the wall, head in his hands. 'Why?' Sasuke thought. He sat there for what seemed like hours, and it wasn't until Kiba nudged him that Sasuke realised that half an hour had passed and Sakura was probably waiting for him.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Saskue nodded his head slowly and stood up. Kiba was only slightly shorter than Sasuke, and hardly felt intimidated by the height difference.

"My sister had a girl," Kiba said, "I'm sure that when everything settles, you and Sakura could honour your son's memory and give him a sibling."

Surprisingly, Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, Kiba." With that, Sasuke turned and headed back towards Tsunade's office. Kiba gazed after him, scratching his head. Akamaru gave a slight 'woof' to signal that it was time to leave. Kiba nodded and followed Akamaru towards the lifts.

'I'm glad that Hana had a healthy girl,' Kiba thought, 'No parent should have to bury their child, especially not the way that Sakura and Sasuke had to.'

Tenten giggled as light caught the gem that sat upon her finger. The past few hours had brought her something quite unexpected; Neji's proposal of marriage.

"You are the only woman for me," Neji had said, as he offered a pure white diamond set upon a silver band – the engagement ring of the mother he hardly knew. His uncle had the ring in his care until Neji came of an age where a Hyuuga was allowed to ask for another's hand in marriage.

From what Neji understood of marriage customs of his clan, for a couple to be married they must first conceive a child. Once a pregnancy is confirmed, then a couple may be married. His uncle told him that it was to ensure that the couple could produce children before anything was made official – a quite out-dated practice, Neji had thought.

Tenten had made it quite clear that she wasn't ready for children – they were almost nineteen after all. Plus, Neji had thought, recent events surrounding the re-emerging Uchiha clan had Tenten secretly spooked.

Neji turned back to Tenten who was still admiring her engagement ring. She smiled at him, and lent forward to kiss him gently.

A loud noise interrupted them. Neji and Tenten turned around to see Hinata storming towards her room, Hiashi following close behind. Curious, Neji and Tenten followed them.

"You can't stop me from seeing him!" they could hear Hinata yelling from her room, where she had locked herself in.

"I've entertained the thought of you and that boy, but it's time to grow up," Hiashi attempted to reason. "The time for childhood crushes is over."

"It's not a 'childhood crush'," Hinata's muffled yell sounded from behind the door.

"Well I have a list of suitable young men-" Hiashi began, but he was interrupted by an unintelligible yell.

"What was that?"

"It's too late for all that," Hinata began, "Naruto and I are-"

"Are what, Hinata?" Hiashi asked as Hinata's voice failed. He looked back to see Tenten and Neji. He motioned for them to leave, but just as they were leaving they heard Hinata's reply.

"Naruto and I – I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?"

Neji and Tenten ran as fast as they could, dragging along Hanabi who had just returned home from a mission. Ignoring Hanabi's protests, the trio didn't stop until they reached the safety of Ichiraku's.

"Would someone like to tell me what just happened?" Hanabi asked. Neji and Tenten just shrugged, and looked towards the blonde customer.

"Tenten, take Hanabi for a walk, I have something I have to do," Neji said. Tenten gave him a peck on the cheek before leading Hanabi away. Ensuring that they were out of sight, Neji turned to the blonde young man sitting at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto," Neji said as he sat next to the blonde. Naruto looked up and gave Neji a weak smile.

"Come to kill me for defiling Hinata?" Neji shook his head.

"Tenten and I left before Hiashi could have a heart attack," Neji replied. "Just give him time to calm down, and in the meantime I'll get Hinata,"

Naruto nodded and paid for his ramen. He walked with Neji until they reached Naruto's apartment.

"Wait," Naruto began, "I don't think this is the best place for Hinata and I at the present time." Neji nodded.

"Where would you suggest?" Neji asked.

"No," Sasuke said flatly.

"Come on Uchiha," Neji said, "My uncle's house is no longer welcome for her at the present time and Naruto's apartment certainly won't fit the both of them in its current state."

"Sasuke…" Sakura began. Sasuke sighed, and gave in.

"Bring her and Naruto here, we'll put them up here until Hinata is able to go home," Sakura said. Neji nodded and excused himself.

Sasuke frowned at Sakura who gave a smile.

"It'll be alright, Sasuke," Sakura said, "In a few months or so Hinata's father will welcome her home with open arms, and he'll have no choice but to accept Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura to ready one of the guest bedrooms for the arrival of Hinata and Naruto. However a knock on the door interrupted them. Sasuke stayed behind to ensure that Itachi was safely hidden in his room as Sakura went to open the door.

Tsunade stood, a file clutched in her hand along with a large bag. Sakura invited her in and sat down.

I have the results of the tests we performed today," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded, urging Tsunade to go on.

"I'm happy to say that the news is mostly good," Tsunade explained, "The downside is that you will not be able to return to work or attend missions for a time."

"Why?" Sakura asked. Tsunade smiled and showed Sakura her file, the answer there in black and white.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, I went away for a few days and then I had a huge case of writer's block – which is probably why this chapter is a bit random. I've left this as a cliff hanger (a very lame one at that), because it seemed the best way to end this chapter. I'm thinking about wrapping this fic up around chapter 10, but that is very tentative at this present time. Don't forget to review!

5/7/07


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I doubt anyone who actually creates an anime/manga series writes fan fiction about their own anime/manga…

Thanks to: c.b.o.l, darkpetaltaki (yes… it's the world's most predictable cliff hanger… I was wondering who'd guess that!)

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_I have the results of the tests we performed today," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded, urging Tsunade to go on._

"_I'm happy to say that the news is mostly good," Tsunade explained, "The downside is that you will not be able to return to work or attend missions for a time."_

"_Why?" Sakura asked. Tsunade smiled and showed Sakura her file, the answer there in black and white._

* * *

Three months later…

Itachi had left. Up and left in the middle of the night leaving a note for Sasuke and the gift of a stuffed bunny rabbit for Kaede. Sasuke scowled at the letter, and scoured the district to ensure that Itachi had indeed gone away.

He enlisted the help of current housemate Naruto, and Hyuuga Neji to search the district. As the three searched and cleared every house, Hinata and Sakura sat in the garden – their husbands unwilling to risk the health of both mothers and children. The announcement of Sakura's second pregnancy was met with knowing looks, and it soon became obvious that most of Konoha knew about it before she or Sasuke did.

"Every home is clear of traces of chakra," Neji reported to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and handed his 'team mates' buckets, mops, brooms, cloths, and a vacuum cleaner.

"Maybe we should ask a few more of the others to join us…" Naruto thought out loud. Neji nodded. The Uchiha district was quite sizeable and along with cleaning the neglected houses, they also had to wash every single piece of linen, shine all the silverware, collect all the heirlooms and personal effects, and clear out the gardens.

"I'd suggest a few of the kunoichi," Neji began, "Tenten, Ino, and that girl that sees Sakura as a sister-"

"You mean Moegi?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"Anyone else you'd like to help?" Neji asked.

"Well Shikamaru would see this as being too troublesome…" Naruto said thoughtfully, "and that freaky Karin would possibly try to steal something…"

"How would you know?" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged, "She just seems the type…"

"Shino would be useful to help restore the gardens with Ino," Neji said, "His bugs would help kick-start the gardens again."

"Then we could have Sai, Rock Lee, and us to do the heavy lifting as well as the inside cleaning," Naruto suggested.

"You go get them, Naruto," Neji said. Naruto grinned and dashed off, leaving a nonchalant Sasuke and bemused Neji in his wake.

"You'd think that he was eager to clean," Neji stated. Sasuke shrugged and opened up the first house. It had belonged to his uncle, aunt, and their long deceased son Obito. Neji followed Sasuke into the main living area and looked around. There were still traces of blood from years before, and Neji assumed that the majority of the houses would be the same.

Naruto soon returned with Sai, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, Hanabi, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Chouji. Sasuke didn't bat an eye towards the number of unexpected helpers, but merely began directing them all to their duties.

Neji's assumption that most of the houses still bore the signs of the massacre that occurred almost ten years previous was correct. Whilst the majority of the carnage had been cleaned up, the job had been rushed on account that the Uchiha district would presumably remain empty.

The group took a break when they finished the first house before moving to the next one. They met up in the garden of the main house, where Sakura and Hinata were lounging in deck chairs looking bored.

"Are you sure that there's nothing we can do?" Hinata asked Sasuke. He carried three large boxes over to them, along with three empty ones.

"They need to be sorted," Sasuke explained, "Put photographs in one, heirlooms in the second, and anything else in the third." Sakura and Hinata nodded and got to work as soon as the others left.

"I wonder why Sasuke didn't want to do this himself," Sakura wondered out loud.

"Perhaps it brings back too many painful memories," Hinata thought, "not to mention he trusts you enough to do this job, they're your relations as well now."

The two opened the first box and peered inside to see papers, photos and ornate boxes. Each pulled out an item each; Sakura holding a dusty photo frame, and Hinata with an ornate box.

Sakura wiped away the dust to reveal a photo, capturing a Genin team much like her own. The Jounin leader was tall, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That looks like an older version of Naruto – except without the whisker markings on his cheeks," Sakura said, showing Hinata the photograph. Hinata giggled and pointed to a masked child with silver hair.

"It's Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to hold back giggles. "He must've been around twelve!"

"That dark-haired boy is an Uchiha," Hinata said. Sakura nodded, a name coming to mind.

"Obito," she said, "I think that's what his name was. He was the one who gave Kakashi his Sharingan eye." Hinata nodded and looked at the girl in the picture.

"I wonder who she was," Hinata said. Sakura shrugged.

"If she was on Kakashi's team, I think we would've met her… perhaps she died."

Sakura placed the photo in one of the boxes and turned her attention to what Hinata was holding. Inside was a locket in the shape of a flower. Curious, Hinata opened the locket to see an engraving: _Happy 13__th__ Birthday, Rin. Love Obito._

"She never received it…" Hinata said.

"Obito must've died before he was able to give it to her," Sakura said sadly.

"So where should we put it?" Hinata asked. Sakura thought hard, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach as she did.

"We'll put it aside for a moment, is there another box around?"

Hinata shook her head, "Perhaps we could use one of the other boxes when it becomes empty." Sakura nodded and watched as Hinata set the locket back inside the ornate box before setting it down between them.

* * *

"I'll time my move after my little sister-in-law has the baby," Itachi said to himself as she prepared a small fire in the mouth of a cave. "That way, if I do happen to kill him…" He grinned sardonically to himself as the fire sprang to life.

"Now that he has something to lose, I can expect a good fight from him unlike before when he was weak."

Itachi stoked the flames before readying a fish to be cooked over the flames.

"Imagine going after that snake man thinking that he had more power," Itachi mused, "How foolish my little brother was, it was a good thing he killed him before anything drastic happened."

"Although," Itachi said after a moment of silence, "I doubt that the snake man would've been able to control the Sharingan, even with my little brother's body. For the Sharingan to be truly effective, it must be attached to the soul of the original user not an invading soul."

He had a sudden flash of a face. Itachi grinned to himself, "Hatake doesn't carry Uchiha blood, the only reason my cousin's eye works for him is that it was given willingly, all because of that girl – too bad she didn't make it to womanhood."

From his campsite, Itachi could see the lights of Konoha. Although the five ninja villages were officially classed as 'Hidden', ordinary people knew where to find them if they asked around or looked hard enough. The only reasons that villages were classed as hidden was due to the fact that one could not find it on a regular map, and the villages were usually exempt from the rules of the country in which they resided.

'It sure is lonely since Kisame died,' Itachi thought to himself, not willing to speak out-loud of his deceased team mate. 'We worked well together, unlike the other members…'

Itachi had a lot on his mind since he left his 'prison' in Konoha. A year had passed since the death of the woman he had fallen in love with, and the birth of their daughter. It had also been six months since the failed invasion of Konoha where Itachi's sister-in-law Sakura gave birth to a son prematurely and subsequently buried him after a brutal fight.

'It never should've happened in the first place,' Itachi fumed, 'they gave me their word they wouldn't, although what would you expect from criminals?' He laughed at himself, and the irony of his last thought.

'At least Kaede is safe,' Itachi sighed, 'I doubt either my little brother or his wife could allow something to happen to her, and then there's the Kyuubi…'

Itachi had long ago abandoned the task to destroy the nine-tailed demon fox, turning his attentions to Sasuke. Itachi's thoughts had brought him to his new plan – to draw Sasuke into a fight to end the feud once and for all.

'This world just isn't big enough for the two of us, and as long as I'm around he'll never stop.'

* * *

Late in the afternoon, all those who were helping Sasuke clean up the houses collapsed into dining chairs and began to wolf down ramen delivered to the Uchiha main house from the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Fits and bursts of conversation ignited the otherwise silent room. Even Naruto wasn't in the mood for speaking, tired out from spending the day cleaning and repairing houses. Surprisingly, they had completed the whole Uchiha district as the sun slipped away beyond the horizon.

The Uchiha guests left one by one, occasionally in pairs, each amazed by Sasuke's word of gratitude: "Thanks". Within the space of half an hour, only the inhabitants of the house remained. Soon, all four young adults would be asleep and not long after that, a bad-tempered infant would awake the whole house.

Kaede wouldn't be comforted, and nor was she going to let the rest of them go back to sleep – as soon as someone left the room, she screamed louder.

"Aw," Naruto finally croaked, "She just wants to play,"

"Come on Kaede," Sakura pleaded, "Now's not the time for play!" The chubby child held her arms out to Sasuke who was fighting sleep.

"UP!" Kaede commanded. The four adults in the room looked at her in a sleepy daze.

"She spoke," Hinata said vaguely. Sasuke bent to pick his niece up and grimaced as she laughed and pulled at his hair. Naruto shook his head and escorted Hinata from the room, hoping that the infant beating Sasuke within an inch of his life would remain placated.

Sasuke heard Sakura leave the room and head towards their room. He looked towards his niece with a blank look. Kaede stared back with dark blue eyes filled with curiosity.

'Damn Itachi…' Sasuke thought with disdain. The infant giggled and Sasuke took notice of the time. A year had passed and Kaede was now a year old. Sighing, Sasuke carried his niece into his room and set her between himself and Sakura. Sasuke fell asleep to the sounds of an infant gurgling and the sound of crickets chirping outside the window.

* * *

Hinata was the first to go into labour approximately two weeks before her due date. Naruto rushed her to the hospital in the middle of a late-summer storm, whilst Sakura shoved some items for Hinata and the new baby. Sasuke and Sakura waited out the storm before bundling their niece into a pram and rushing over to the hospital as fast as Sakura could manage in her state.

Three hours later, according to Hyuuga tradition, Hinata and Naruto announced the name of their newborn daughter – Uzumaki Izamani. The newborn's wispy hair was the golden colour of her father, whereas her eyes were pale colour of the Byakugan.

In a surprise visit, Hinata's father gave news from the clan. She would retain her position as head of the Hyuuga clan, and in time her own daughter would also inherit the leadership. Hiashi welcomed his new granddaughter and promptly began to arrange a house to be built to house the new family.

"Now all we need is your little one," Naruto said to Sakura, "maybe they could be on the same Genin team one day." Sakura grimaced from a well-placed kick to her bladder. Ever since the baby had turned, he or she had been using Sakura's bladder as a trampoline.

"I think this one's going to be quite strong," Sakura groaned and she moved to make herself comfortable once again. Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto nurse the blonde haired infant in his arms.

"My daughter," Naruto grinned, "She's going to be so smart and have some nice friends…" Hinata nodded in agreement as she nodded off, exhaustion taking over her elated feelings.

"Sasuke and I should get going," Sakura said as she eased herself out of her seat. Sasuke nodded and took one last look back at Naruto cradling his daughter.

'That should've been us months ago…' Sasuke thought to himself, 'I promise to protect our children, and give them the life that their brother should've had.'

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts to see Sakura staring at him. "Are you alright?" Sasuke nodded and pushed the pram that held Kaede who was chanting 'um, um, um' over and over.

Once they returned home, Kaede was bundled into bed and Sasuke ensured that Sakura was also in bed early, followed with the protest of "I'm just pregnant, not a helpless child."

Sasuke bent over and kissed Sakura's forehead and lay a hand over where their child was kicking away.

"Are you scared?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gave her a confused look, not understanding.

"About the baby?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and watched his face for any slip of an emotion. Even though Sasuke wasn't as emotionless as others thought, he still tried to hide them when he was unsure or around others.

"Yes…" Sasuke said after a time. "We were this close last time, and Eisuke…" Sakura nodded, tears threatening to fall in memory of her first child.

"I'm scared too," Sakura began, "But I'm excited at the same time." There was silence once again as Sasuke lazily stroked Sakura's stomach.

"I saw how you looked at Naruto today," Sakura said, "You had that same longing ness on your face when you held Eisuke for the first time, and each time you walked past a newborn in the street."

Sasuke looked his wife in her eyes. "I'm glad Eisuke went to sleep in our arms…" he said vaguely. Sakura nodded, not wanting to turn away as it was the first time that they had spoken about Eisuke.

"I don't want to lose anymore…" Sasuke whispered, turning away to let a stray tear fall down his cheek. Sakura embraced him awkwardly, and gestured for Sasuke to lie down. He complied and settled into bed next to her. Sakura pulled him as close as possible and placed his hands on her stomach. They fell asleep, exhausted from the days events and hopeful that Kaede would sleep through the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Possibly the shortest chapter I have written for this fic in the longest amount of time… I'm hoping that the next chapter will be where the action comes to a resolution, and that chapter 10 will be the end. Now that I'm back at uni, it may take awhile… In the meantime, please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Warnings: Spoilers for the Manga…

Thanks to: STEVEO 352, darkpetaltaki

* * *

_Last Time…_

_"I don't want to lose anymore…" Sasuke whispered, turning away to let a stray tear fall down his cheek. Sakura embraced him awkwardly, and gestured for Sasuke to lie down. He complied and settled into bed next to her. Sakura pulled him as close as possible and placed his hands on her stomach. They fell asleep, exhausted from the days events and hopeful that Kaede would sleep through the night._

* * *

Sasuke could feel Itachi approaching as the sun rose. He disentangled himself from the sheets, quickly dressed, collected his weapons and tip-toed towards the nursery. He peered at the two cribs, one of the occupants standing to see her uncle looking towards her.

"Up! Up!" Kaede called, reaching her arms out towards Sasuke. He knelt in front of the crib and allowed his niece to play with his hair.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Sasuke said to the older infant. "I thought that revenge would be easy… but since you've come along…" Sasuke stood up and passed Kaede the stuffed rabbit that Itachi had left for her. He moved over to the second crib, a chubby bundle with soft black hair and alabaster skin.

"I'll come home," Sasuke said as he stroked his child's cheek. "For you and Sakura." The infant's face grimaced, and Sasuke felt his mouth twitch in a soft smile. Sasuke could remember the night of the birth, where Sakura had calmly told him that it was time to go to the hospital and he had Sakura and Kaede over with Tsunade in record time. Then the waiting began; Sasuke assisting Sakura in pacing the corridors to try and ease the discomfort, helping her shower to help her to relax. When the time came to bring the baby into the world, Sasuke winced as his pink-haired wife strangled his hand. After what seemed an eternity Sasuke was holding the newborn in his arms whilst Sakura slept, exhausted.

"I'll be home soon, Mikoto," Sasuke whispered, backing out of the room silently so as not to alert the infants or his departure. Sasuke didn't get far before his path was blocked. In front of the door to the outside world stood Sakura, arms crossed around her torso against the slight cool breeze.

"It's him, isn't it?" she asked, her face stoic. Sasuke nodded and stepped towards Sakura. She fell into his arms, and he held on tight.

"If I'm not back by morning, get Naruto and Neji to come find me," Sasuke said, "Don't come yourself, you need to be here for Mikoto and Kaede." Sakura nodded, and stood on tip-toe to kiss her husband. Sasuke returned the gesture passionately and with one last look back towards the figure of his wife in the doorway, he left the Uchiha district to face an uncertain future.

As Sasuke passed the village walls, he felt both apprehension and certainty that what he was about to do was right. It was the second time in his life that he had felt this feeling – the first being the night he left Konoha to join Orochimaru.

"Where are you going?" came a female voice from behind Sasuke. He swung around to see Karin and Suigetsu leaning against opposite trees. Jugo wasn't far behind.

"Leaving your pretty wife and the children at this time isn't such a smart idea," Suigetsu commented sarcastically. Sasuke growled and turned around.

"You can either come with me or stay here, whatever you decide don't get in my way," Sasuke said. Suigetsu grinned, whilst Jugo and Karin kept their usual expressions and nodded.

"Don't forget me!" called a familiar voice from behind a row of bushes. The four spun around to see Naruto grinning like a madman.

"Finally, someone fun!" Suigetsu exclaimed, grinning as he saw Sasuke's mouth twitch in both annoyance and surprise.

"Well," Naruto began, "I figure that if you lot are going to just head off to fight Itachi, then I better come too so that Granny and those old geezers don't think you've taken off again."

"Ok then," Sasuke said, turning around, "Let's get going." His four companions nodded and set off, jumping through the trees to reach their destination. They didn't have to travel far before reaching their goal.

Itachi stood in the middle of a clearing within a kilometre of Konoha's gates. As the five approached, he beckoned Sasuke forward.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring companions," Itachi said casually. Sasuke glared.

"They're not here to help…" Sasuke said shortly. Itachi nodded and drew out a scroll. He motioned for Sasuke to step forward to read what was on the scroll.

_We are not alone. There is a third Uchiha who survived that night because he was exiled from Konoha many years before. I though he was dead, although I had suspicions that he still lived when a man named Tobi joined Akatsuki. He'll be here soon. If I die, do I have your word that you'll care for Kaede?_

Sasuke looked towards his older brother, and performed hand signals. Words in red appeared below those Itachi had written.

_And what if you live? Do I have your word that we'll finish what you started?_

Itachi shook his head and performed identical hand signs.

_I just want to return home. The Mangekyo Sharingan is giving out on me, and it is likely that I won't have much longer to live – a few years at the most. I just want to see Kaede grow older before that happens._

Sasuke returned fire: _Why all sentimental all of a sudden? You lost the right to live peacefully when you murdered our clan and our family._

Itachi smiled wistfully: _You're a father too. You should know as well as I. We could ask the Uzumaki, and I bet he'd say the same._

Sasuke sighed irritably, knowing Itachi was right. _If you go back to Konoha, even after this, I can't assure you that the elders or the Hokage will just allow you to live freely. My word is still not trusted._

_Well,_ Itachi's thoughts spelt out as they scrawled across the scroll. _It's worth a shot to see my daughter grow older. It's something that I didn't understand when I was younger, and the months away from my daughter have shown me that family is important and that they don't hold you back. Am I right in saying that your wife and your children have made you stronger?_

Sasuke nodded, and replied. _You have my word that I'll ensure that you return to Konoha, but whatever happens after that is out of my hands. If you die, I'll continue to raise Kaede._

Itachi nodded and flipped the scroll shut. Within a blink of an eye, the item had disappeared. Naruto, Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin stared as the two brothers took up position next to each other, ready to fight.

"Now we wait," Itachi said to Sasuke. "You may want to send your friends into hiding."

"What's happening?" Naruto called from behind the brothers. Sasuke turned to the four.

"The Kyuubi is telling me that something bad is coming this way," Naruto explained to Sasuke. Karin nodded, "I can sense it too."

"I want the four of you to hide close by," Sasuke said, "If it seems that we're losing, head back to Konoha and warn everyone."

**'He's coming!'** growled the fox demon. Naruto jumped away, to find a hiding place. Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu followed suit, heading in separate directions. Itachi and Sasuke stood their ground ready to fight the man who had just appeared in the clearing.

* * *

Tsunade snapped awake from her drunken stupor. As quick as lightening, she raced from her office and into the ANBU office on the floor below.

"Godaime?" the masked nin behind the desk said, surprised at the rather early intrusion.

"Uchiha Madara has returned," Tsunade said. The masked nin nodded, and quickly sprung into action. Within five minutes five ANBU nin stood in the office along with Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Hinata, and Uchiha Sakura.

"Explain, Sakura," Tsunade commanded. Sakura, with infant in her arms, and a toddler curled up in a carrier on her back, looked at everyone within the room.

"An hour ago Sasuke left the house, Itachi was coming," Sakura began, "Until now, I thought that Itachi was here to finish what he started…"

Tsunade nodded and turned to Hinata, her daughter beginning to fuss about being dragged out of bed so early. "Naruto also left around an hour ago, he said that Sasuke was going to need his help."

"And what of our three guests?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru. Sighing, Shikamaru explained that Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin had also left the village in the previous hour.

"No doubt that kunoichi's ability to sense chakra enabled them to know that the Uchiha was leaving the village," Tsunade mused.

"What are your orders, Godaime?" the ANBU leader asked. Tsunade peered around the room, still deep in thought.

"We wait," Tsunade said simply after a time, "If in an hour and a half we haven't heard from anybody at the site, Hyuuga and Nara will approach with caution to assess the situation. If the need for intervention arises, we send our best – preferably those who know how to deal with genjutsu and the Sharingan."

The room's occupants nodded and went out of the office to wait. Sakura stayed, facing Tsunade.

"What will happen to Sasuke when he returns?" Sakura asked. Tsunade shrugged.

"If he's dead… we bury him with every honour of a fallen ninja of Konoha, if not…" Tsunade trailed off, "It all depends on the outcome, worst case scenario is that I bar him from the Chuunin exams for a further twelve months."

Sakura nodded, and Tsunade smiled, "Take Hinata and wait at home, there is nothing more you can do, although I'll keep you informed of the operation."

As Sakura and Hinata left Hokage Tower, Tsunade allowed her 'fearless leader' mask to fall as she nursed a rather painful hangover. "Must cut down on the sake…" she mumbled to herself through the alcohol-induced haze.

* * *

Naruto shook his head, unable to follow the three combatants in the clearing. "Damn, they're fast!" he said to himself, almost falling out of the tree he was hiding in when a large surge of chakra collided with another.

"Do you think it's time to get help?" Jugo asked his companions. Suigetsu nodded and Karin shrugged.

"They seem to be coping well at the –" Karin was cut off as the dust cleared to show Sasuke and Itachi scrambling to stand up from being knocked to the ground. Karin and Jugo turned around to see that Suigetsu was already jumping away through the trees.

"I always knew he was a chicken!" Karin growled after the ex-mist nin. Jugo sighed and returned to watching the battle.

'Damn…' Sasuke thought, 'I have to… end this soon.' He looked over towards his older brother who was unleashing a fire jutsu upon their exiled relative. Madara fired one back, causing the trees around them to ignite.

"I knew I should've gotten rid of you both sooner!" Madara yelled at the two younger men. 'This is exhausting my chakra…' he thought, attempting to trap Itachi and Sasuke by turning the ground below them into quicksand. Both Itachi and Sasuke were trapped, unable to move.

"This wasn't what I had planned for the both of you," Madara began. "When I first told Itachi about the Mangekyo, I thought that he would've murdered the lot of you and then himself out of remorse for what he had done."

"Clearly you underestimated me," Itachi said, his demeanour calm.

"Imagine my surprise to hear that both of my great-nephews were still alive, and both following in my footsteps," Madara said mockingly, causing Sasuke to clench his hands together.

"The next thing I heard," Madara continued, "was that the both of you threw the Uchiha genes around." Both young men had been hoping that Madara hadn't caught wind of their daughters.

"Too bad your little fling died, Itachi." With that, Itachi's calmness broke, replaced with an anger that Sasuke had never thought possible with Itachi.

"And you, Sasuke," Madara turned to the younger man, "the whore that you call your wife allowed an Uchiha male to die."

From the vantage points that Jugo, Karin, and Naruto had, they could see the clearing turn electric blue and they could hear Sasuke's screams of anger and pain. What they could not see was the return of the cursed seal, and the grotesque transformation that followed.

After a few moments, gruff laughter rang out followed by a flash of blue electricity and then silence.

"What the…" Shikamaru said as he arrived, followed by Neji. Naruto ran to meet them, and the five ninja crept forward to investigate the aftermath.

"Do you think that power was Sasuke's?" Jugo asked Karin. She nodded and her face went pale. "I can't feel any chakra…" she said.

"What?" Naruto asked before turning to run into the clearing. 'Please be ok… please be ok,' Naruto thought. 'Sakura will kill me if you're not ok… and if your daughter inherits her chakra control and your Sharingan she'll bring me back to life and kill me again!'

"We better start searching," Shikamaru said to the others as they emerged to see rocks and broken trees scattered all over the clearing, burying whatever lay underneath.

"Neji, can you find them under there?" Jugo asked. The brunette man activated his blood line trait and swept his gaze across the debris.

"There are two alive… their chakra has been exhausted, but they are fading fast."

* * *

He could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. First, there was the bright light that pierced his eyes when rocks were thrown off him. Then he remembered seeing lights flash overhead as he was raced along what he assumed was a hallway. He opened his eyes again and saw a flash of pink. As his vision got clearer, he realised that the flash of pink was someone's hair.

"Don't sit up," came a voice from the pink-haired person. "You've suffered a very bad concussion along with a few broken bones.

"Sa- " he tried to rasp, but the pink-haired person stopped him. He could hear another person bustle into the room, and the slight smell of alcohol over that of disinfectant confused him.

"Just so you know," said the new presence, "you're in Hospital in Konoha. Uchiha Sakura has kindly been watching over you in case you could give any evidence. For now you'll stay here and recover, but once you are well you'll be brought to trial."

Not expecting a response, the voice's owner left the room leaving the one named Sakura alone with him once again.

"You were trying to ask about him earlier, weren't you?" Sakura asked, her voice heavy. Unable to respond, he remained as he was after the second visitor stormed in.

"He's being operated on now," Sakura said, "Tsunade said that there is a possibility that he… won't wake up…"

He could tell that she was fighting back tears, but he couldn't feel anything for her. He had stop feeling a very long time ago.

"When you get well, you'll be staying with us," Sakura continued, "Tsunade says that you're no threat in your present state, your Sharingan will never work again."

The fact that his Sharingan was destroyed from its use in the last battle was something that Itachi could've told anyone if he was in a state to do so. He could still see, but his vision was not as acute as it was before he gained the Mangekyo. Itachi knew that it was only a matter of time before his eyes gave out on him, apparently it only took the fiercest battle of his life.

"Kaede is doing great," Sakura said, "I'll bring her with me next time, but currently she's with the Uzumaki's at the Hyuuga compound with their daughter and mine."

"I know that you knew we had Mikoto, it was a surprise to me how soon after Eisuke she came…" Sakura trailed off. Itachi cracked his eyes open to see that his sister-in-law was crying silently.

"I just want Sasuke to pull through," Sakura said after a while. Itachi wished that he could reply, to tell her that he wanted the same thing. Without Sasuke, Itachi would certainly never see his daughter grow past her second birthday. The need for his younger brother both hurt and sickened him.

* * *

"Are you sure that Uchiha Madara is really dead?" Tsunade asked Shizune. Shizune nodded.

"Raids on his hideouts have proved quite successful," Shizune reported, "We uncovered quite a lot of information, such as the reason behind the Uchiha clan assassination,"

"Really?" Tsunade asked, interested, "Please, elaborate."

"Well," Shizune began, "It was Uchiha Madara who first told Itachi of the Mangekyo Sharingan, but the plan was for Itachi to kill himself out of remorse once the assassination was complete."

"I see…"

"That isn't all though," Shizune said, "He was to destroy Konoha; that was before Itachi called Sasuke out of the village for the purpose of stopping Madara."

"Very interesting," Tsunade said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a Medic bursting through the door to her office.

"It's the Uchiha, come quick!"

Tsunade leapt out of her chair and followed the medic, Shizune close behind.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter has been a long time coming, what with real life intruding as it so often does. Next chapter will be the last, I think. Please review!!

5/8/07


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of the Naruto series.

Special Thanks to: darkpetaltaki, STEVEO 352, c.b.o.l, madjane, pinkcherryblossom225, NightyNight, naruto, SharinganBlossom, Sachichan16, Loopey777, iloveyouneji, puppydog20038, Hikaru, Addy, starryeyes22.

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_That isn't all though," Shizune said, "He was to destroy Konoha; that was before Itachi called Sasuke out of the village for the purpose of stopping Madara."_

_"Very interesting," Tsunade said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a Medic bursting through the door to her office._

_"It's the Uchiha, come quick!"_

_Tsunade leapt out of her chair and followed the medic, Shizune close behind._

* * *

"His heartbeat is erratic!" said one medic, shoving charts into Tsunade's face. She peered down into the young Uchiha's face, as if scrutinising him for eternal bliss or damnation. She sighed, and told all the medics and nurses in the room to get out. They slowly complied, Tsunade unmoving until they did so.

Slowly, Tsunade sat down next to the Uchiha, sighing. She watched as the young man fought for breath through a tube that had been shoved down his throat in haste by the medics.

"Don't you dare think about giving out now!" Tsunade commanded the comatose Uchiha. "First of all my top medic will refuse to return to work! On top of that, how will the Uchiha clan be properly revived? Then think about your daughter, growing up without a father!"

Sighing and mumbling something about irresponsible young people, Tsunade hovered her hands over the Uchiha's chest, allowing her chakra to find the cause of the problem. There was none.

"Right, whatever frame of mind you have worked yourself into, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tsunade growled, "I've had enough trouble from the elders for allowing you and your bloody brother back into Konoha without question."

Tsunade sighed once again, but nodded her head approvingly when the monitors signalled an improvement. She stuck her head out of the room to command Shizune to get Sakura. "He'll want to see her when he wakes."

Outside, the medics in the hall looked at each other unsure of how Tsunade could've achieved such a feat when it seemed all too impossible for them. But then again, Tsunade couldn't have been the best medic in the entire known world nor would she be the Fifth Hokage.

They then watched as a frantic pink-haired young woman ran up with Shizune, carrying a child on her back and one in her arms. She was ushered in and pretty soon, Tsunade returned to the corridor outside.

"Don't you have other patients to attend to?" Tsunade asked menacingly. The medics nodded and quickly filtered away, not wanting to incur the wrath of Tsunade. She sighed and turned to Shizune. "There's nothing we can do but wait now."

Shizune nodded and pulled out a scroll. "We have to start the preliminary interview of Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade nodded, and lead Shizune to the room that held the traitor of Konoha and the Uchiha clan.

Itachi sat calmly, watching as Shizune pulled up a chair for Tsunade. For what seemed like a long time, the occupants of the room stayed silent.

"You called my brother's wife to his bedside," Itachi began, "has there been a change in his condition?"

Tsunade nodded, "He is beginning to regain consciousness." Itachi sank back into the stack of pillows, secretly relieved by the news.

"Now what I have to ask is of importance to your case," Tsunade began, "You can choose to answer or not, but refusing to do so may damage your cause."

Itachi chose not to reply to her statement, instead silently willing her to go on. 'Whatever it is, I have to reply for my daughter's sake…' he thought.

"We have gathered intelligence on the fact that you aided Uchiha Sasuke in the defeat of Uchiha Madara, also known as a member of Akatsuki named Tobi," Tsunade explained, "Would you care to answer why you decided to stop an invasion and impending massacre on Konoha?"

"He was a common enemy," Itachi said. Tsunade nodded and motioned for Shizune to write his answer down.

"I don't believe that that was the only reason," Tsunade commented, she leant closer. "Does it have something to do with the fact that your child is in this village being cared for by your brother?"

Itachi didn't answer, waiting for Tsunade to further elaborate on her theories.

"It's ironic how you once disregarded your own clan, and murdered all but your brother, told him to hate and to get his revenge," Tsunade said, "and now it is the safety of the clan and your younger brother that you need the most."

"Fine," Itachi sighed, "you want my reason?"

Tsunade nodded and urged him to continue, all whilst motioning for Shizune to record Itachi's statement on the scroll she held.

"A year and a half ago I met Amane, a woman who cared for me after the demise of Akatsuki," Itachi said, "I told her of what I had done, but she didn't care. She thought of me only as what I was at the time. I grew to love her and very soon she was expecting our child."

Tsunade nodded, and offered Itachi a glass of water as his voice was growing hoarse. He accepted and took a sip before he continued.

"In the last few months of her pregnancy, we found that she would not be able to survive the birth. I urged her to reconsider, I didn't mind if I had a child or not, but she –" Itachi faltered, and stopped for a moment to regain his composure.

"She insisted that she have our child, that her life for that of another's was a great honour," Itachi finished.

"And that's when you travelled to Konoha to seek out Uchiha Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Itachi nodded, "Konoha was the best place for our daughter, and Amane had always wished to see it, I knew my brother wouldn't refuse Kaede."

"What about now?" Tsunade asked, "What did you wish to achieve in helping Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I wish to live to see my daughter grow, I cannot fight any longer and even if my Sharingan were not worn out in battle they would've deteriorated within a matter of years," Itachi explained.

"Well…" Tsunade said in thought, "Thank you for your statement, and once your brother is well we shall gather the information that he has."

"And after that?" Itachi asked.

"I will make a submission with the council of elders, and hold a trial," Tsunade explained. Itachi nodded and watched as Tsunade and Shizune left the room. He sunk back down into the bed, staring at the stark white ceiling.

* * *

The newest addition to the Nara family – a rather feisty woman named Temari – strolled down the main street of her new village, her equally feisty mother-in-law by her side. Behind them skulked their husbands, unwilling to participate in the day's activities which included visiting the Nara family shrine, followed by a spot of shopping.

Whilst at the shrine, they met Uchiha Sakura and Uzumaki Hinata who, along with their infant daughters, were spending the morning at the Uchiha shrine. Hinata sat beside the shrine, entertaining the two infants who were lying on a colourful blanket. Sakura knelt in front of the shrine in prayer, wisps of light smoke curling up into the air from the lit incense sitting next to Sakura.

"Good morning, Shikamaru," Hinata called, waving at the family group who had just strolled or slunk into the shrine grounds. Shikamaru looked up from his bored daze and walked over to the two young mothers.

"What's the occasion?" Shikamaru asked; his parents and wife standing behind him in interest.

"Sasuke woke up yesterday!" Hinata said, "So Sakura felt it was necessary to give thanks to his ancestors, and say 'hello' to their son."

Shikamaru bowed his head, remembering the tragedy that befell his once-team mate and her husband the year before. Nodding towards his family, he said his goodbye to Hinata and continued on his way. Hinata watched as the Nara family disappeared from view to another section of the Konoha shrine.

Sakura finished her prayers and helped Hinata pack up, before heading back towards the hospital. Hinata then continued on to the Hyuuga compound, to accompany her father and begin to take her place of clan leader. Hinata had the support of her clan, and seeing that she had already bore an heir it doubled their support of her.

As she changed into her formal kimono, she watched as Naruto readied their daughter for her nap. From her place in front of the mirror, she could see Naruto swaddling and then gently rocking Izamani whilst humming a little tune. Hinata smiled, happy that everything was going right.

"Shouldn't you be meeting your dad right now?" Naruto's voice broke through Hinata's daydream. She smiled and melted into a quick kiss before walking quickly from the house. Naruto smiled back and watched his daughter sleep for a time before pulling out a large scroll and flopping down on the bed to read.

* * *

3 months later…

Itachi frowned as he watched the council of elders walk in one by one, taking their seats that faced him. He was normally not intimidated by a group of old – or just older than him in some cases – people dressed so formally, but today was an exception. Today he'd face death, or a reprieve.

Tsunade stood to address the assembled people, motioning for Itachi to stand.

"Uchiha Itachi, you stand accused of mass murder, abandonment of the village of Konoha, being an operant of a criminal organisation, and the attempted kidnapping and murder of Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade stated, addressing Itachi as well as the rest of the room.

"However," Tsunade continued, "I will not pretend that the event of three months ago never happened. You acted nobly to protect Konoha from a dangerous threat that would have cost many lives."

Tsunade paused for a moment before continuing, "I first call Uchiha Sasuke to give a victim impact statement, as well as a statement of confidence."

Sasuke, dressed in formal clan wear stood in the area indicated by Tsunade. From this spot, Sasuke could see his 'peers' in the council of elders as well as the small group that had assembled to see the proceedings. In normal Sasuke behaviour, he showed no hint towards his feelings.

"Please state your current rank as a ninja and what position you currently hold, as well as your relationship with the accused" Tsunade ordered.

"Genin, currently on suspension pending investigation, head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi is my older brother," Sasuke replied in an even voice. Tsunade nodded and began her questioning.

"My first question regards the impact your brother's actions had upon you, please state anything relevant of note," Tsunade instructed.

"When my older brother murdered our clan I was eight years old," Sasuke began. "I can remember seeing our parents lying in their own blood and my brother standing over them, telling me to hate him. I remember running away from the Uchiha district, I can't remember where I went but after a few days and after the funerals, I was put into an apartment of my own and I carried on at the academy as I had done before."

"But you had changed emotionally," Tsunade stated. Sasuke nodded and watched as Tsunade opened a scroll – one that contained the medical history of Uchiha Sasuke.

"This record was taken from an annual check-up that is performed to all members of Konoha, especially on active ninja and academy students," Tsunade explained, "under the section of mental health, Uchiha Sasuke at age seven was noted as being an enquiring child with a usual demeanour for a child his age, the records at age eight – taken after the murder of the Uchiha clan – noted him as being closed off and cold towards others but otherwise of sound mind."

Sasuke felt embarrassed, although one wouldn't have been able to tell from just looking at his body language. Sakura, who was sitting with the other spectators of the trial, noted that Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and that the tips of his ears had turned slightly pink – an obvious sign of annoyance and embarrassment.

"My next question," Tsunade stated, "pertains to the reason for your guardianship of your niece Uchiha Kaede."

Itachi grimaced and looked towards where his sister-in-law had brought Kaede to Sasuke. "Dada!" Kaede called out gleefully, although looking overwhelmed at the situation.

"My reason was that I did not want another Uchiha to grow up without knowing their family, I didn't want her to be lonely," Sasuke explained.

"I see," Tsunade said, "You have fulfilled guardianship requirements, provided Uchiha Kaede with a home and have cared for her diligently."

"My brother…" Sasuke explained, "Helped care for her in the three months following the death of my first child."

"Yes, I have heard rumours to that account," Tsunade stated, rustling the papers in front of her.

"The questions we must ask, elders, is if we do allow Uchiha Itachi to remain in Konoha what affect will this have on one, the innocent survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre of almost ten years previous, and two, the impact he would have on his daughter Uchiha Kaede." The elders nodded their heads, solemnly agreeing with their Kage.

"Uchiha Sakura," Tsunade called, beckoning Sakura to where Sasuke was standing.

"As matriarch of the Uchiha clan, what say you on the matter of Uchiha Itachi's return to the village?" Tsunade asked.

"His intentions towards Kaede have been like any loving father," Sakura explained, "he has offered no ill intentions towards me or my daughter, and he did help us when we were mourning for our son."

Tsunade nodded and turned towards Sasuke, "Will you vouch for Uchiha Itachi? Ensure that he is not a threat to Konoha?"

Sasuke looked towards Sakura who nodded, slipping one of her hands into his and giving it a squeeze.

"I will," Sasuke replied.

"I now ask the elders to consider the facts just presented and return with their recommendation, the decision in the end remains mine as Hokage," Tsunade explained. The elders walked from the room, and after what seemed like hours, they returned.

"What is the consensus of the elders?" Tsunade asked.

"We ask you to consider our recommendation," one of the elderly kunoichi asked. "We believe that there are many circumstances to be considered in this case, and with the complication of a child we do not want to take her natural parent, and considering that the initial victim of the massacre is willing to vouch for Uchiha Itachi, our recommendation is to allow Uchiha Itachi to live in Konoha under strict surveillance."

"Thank you for your consideration," Tsunade said to the elders, "I believe that you have made the right decision regarding this case."

"My own decision," Tsunade continued, "is that Uchiha Itachi be allowed to live in Konoha as a civilian, not a ninja – although I do believe with his kekkei genkai completely 'worn out' that this will not be a problem."

"Uchiha Itachi, do I have your word that you will not repeat your activities of the past decade and to follow your wish of watching your daughter grow peacefully?" Tsunade asked.

"You have my word, Lady Hokage," Itachi said solemnly.

"Then this case is adjourned," Tsunade said, dismissing the room. Itachi walked towards his remaining family and took hold of his boisterous daughter. He looked at the faces of his brother and sister-in-law, he saw some sign of forgiveness but Itachi knew that Sasuke would never fully forgive him for his actions.

* * *

Epilogue

Eighteen Years Later…

Uchiha Kaede was one of the most boisterous kunoichi that Konoha had ever known. Ever since she was able to walk by herself, she would run after anything that moved and cause her father, uncle and aunt to worry about her safety. Even at nineteen years of age, Kaede would chase after the young men she had attended the ninja academy with and try to best them at sparring.

She was very much her father's little girl, and he would do anything for her – including chasing off any unwanted fanboys. An unspeakable fear always came across the boys and young men who unwontedly tried to vie for Kaede's affections, or any other Uchiha female for that matter – the Uchiha clan leader Sasuke was also notorious for the same actions when it came to his two daughters.

In Itachi's eyes, Kaede had grown even more beautiful than her mother, and was considered among the young Shinobi to be equal in looks to her cousin Mikoto. Itachi knew as Kaede entered womanhood that he would not live for much longer, yet here he was at her wedding watching as she sipped from the traditional marriage cups with an Aburame clan member.

Itachi watched as his sister-in-law giggled with her youngest son about the scowl Sasuke had on his face; regarding their youngest daughter hiding in a corner with the next Nara prodigy, looking rather flushed and giggly herself.

Sasuke and his wife Sakura went on to have another daughter and three more sons, although if you were to speak to them, they'd still count their first son Eisuke. Itachi felt responsible for his premature birth and death. If it wasn't for him agreeing to accompany the Sand rebels, Eisuke would've still been alive. Itachi would never ever forget the unintentional death of yet another clan member, even though he never would regret those that he had murdered in his youth.

Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder, that of Uzumaki Naruto – Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto had succeeded Tsunade after her death five years before, whilst his wife Hinata was head of the Hyuuga clan after her father stepped down. They had an agreement with her cousin Neji that his son would become the next leader so as to keep the Hyuuga name.

The emerging Uzumaki clan had three daughters – two of which inherited the Byakugan – and three sons – of which one inherited his mother's kekkei genkai. Izamani – the eldest daughter – was very close friends with Uchiha Mikoto and both girls were on the same Genin team. Unlike their fathers, the girls were always together and hardly ever fought – except over who was going to become the number one rookie of their Genin group.

Hinata's cousin Neji married Tenten when they discovered that Tenten was pregnant, as per Hyuuga tradition. Of course, the two had been engaged for a few years before that occurred and their first child – a boy – was at least six years younger than Uzumaki Izamani. They had two other children – another boy and a girl. Itachi could see the family being pestered or cared for by their Uzumaki cousins whilst Neji was speaking to Nara Shikamaru.

The Nara prodigy did gain his wish, he married Temari of Suna and together they had a daughter and then a son – the one that was currently being intimidated by the sight of Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan. All he needed to do now was retire and spend his time playing Shogi, and his life-long dream would be complete.

Itachi sighed as his daughter – dressed in a golden kimono – walked over to him. She smiled and gave him a hug, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"It's alright to show how you feel, daddy," Kaede said, grinning through her tears.

"When did you grow up?" Itachi asked. Kaede shrugged, "We all have a habit of doing that, you know," she replied cheekily. Itachi smiled and was almost knocked over by his niece Mikoto and her friend Izamani.

"Sorry uncle," Mikoto said before hurrying Kaede away to join the young Shinobi and kunoichi of their generation. Sighing inwardly, Itachi turned to see his sister-in-law standing behind him.

"Are you alright, Itachi?" Sakura asked the elder Uchiha. Itachi nodded his head and watched as Kaede buried herself deeper into her new husband's arms. She was no longer an Uchiha by name.

"She doesn't need her father anymore," Itachi said sadly. Sakura smiled, "A woman always needs her father, no matter if she is married or not."

"My time is almost up, Sakura," Itachi mused, "I've always lived on borrowed time."

"Ah, stop that!" Sakura commanded, "You mustn't speak of such things on such a happy day. I have a feeling that you'll be living long after she gives you grandchildren!"

"Thank you, Sakura," Itachi said, "I think my brother may need you." Sakura turned to see Sasuke scaring their daughter's boyfriend into wetting his pants. She smiled in a way that indicated that her fiery inner persona was quite annoyed. She quickly excused herself in enough time to apologise to Nara Temari and to lead Sasuke away.

'My life couldn't be any more complete,' Itachi thought to himself as he watched Kaede and her husband walk around the crowd thanking each guest for their attendance. 'I have watched my daughter grow and I know Amane would've been proud of what she paid the ultimate price for.'

Itachi could see in the back of his mind the woman he had loved more than life itself. The woman who had given him the gift of their daughter Kaede. Amane was whispering to him, urging him to wait a few more years before thinking about joining her. 'Our daughter still needs her father, even though you may be ready to join me… I can wait my love.' Itachi nodded and accepted another embrace from his daughter.

'A few more years… I'll do it for Kaede.'

_Hold on, now your exit's here,_

_It's waiting just for you._

_Don't pause too long_

_Its fading now_

_It's ending all too soon you'll see._

_'Opportunity' – Pete Murray._

* * *

_Author's note: That ends 'Waiting Just For You'. __Maybe I might write a series of short stories on some of the characters that didn't get many appearances, and about Kaede and her life. It all depends on time and reviews! So please, pretty please review!_

_23/8/07_


End file.
